Angel With Metal Wings
by samptra
Summary: *Repost* Duo the assasin, is given a chance to be with the one he loves... but will fate conspire to tear them apart?
1. A Promise Made

Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own Gundam ~sigh~ wish I did... *cries really loudly* I love those  
boys!!!  
Parings: 1x2 3x4 5x?  
Romance and Angst (gomen)  
Please ignore my bad spelling and non-excitant grammar  
  
Dedicated to a good friend who lives on the other side of the world... Love ya always Cas...  
  
"Wild regrets and bloody sweats none know so well as I; for he who lives more lives then one,  
more deaths then one must die."  
-Oscar Wilde  
  
  
  
Angel With Metal Wings  
  
Code Name 01 - A Promise Made  
  
"Heero?" A small five year old boy with already long chestnut turned to his comrade. "We'll be  
together always right? You won't ever leave me right?" Heero looked into the violet eyes of his  
companion. "Hn, always baka, always and forever..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero!!!! Help me don't let them take me" The cries fell on deaf ears as the violet eyed child was  
dragged away in the dead of night. "I don't wanna go! Let me go! Heeeeeerrrrrooooo...."  
Across the street in a small blue house with a white picket fence and a well cared for lawn, a boy  
awoke. Sweat soaked and panting, normally unruly dark brown hair was plaster to his forehead.  
Shaking away the nightmare he tried to calm himself. It must have been a dream. Duo would laugh at  
him if he knew that he was afraid of the dark. Laughing softly he rolled over in bead and once more  
welcomed slumber.   
  
Across town now, a small figured whimpered in the corner as a large man walked toward him. "It's a  
great honour to be chosen little one. You will be great I can see that." The small figure watched as the  
man came towards him. Trying vainly to disappear into the floor, the young one made himself small as  
humanly possible. "Heero..." he whimpered softly the man was close enough to touch now, and that's  
when the pain began. That first night Duo was stripped of his dignity as well as the skin on his back. A  
five years old chosen since birth to fulfill his duty.   
  
As he lay bleeding on the floor, one thought penetrated his pain fogged mind, Heero. Blue eyes the  
colour of the sky during the summer months, and hair that never bowed to a brush. Duo made a  
promise to himself that night as he lay alone with his thoughts. He would not cry, no matter what he  
would not make a sound, he would be strong for Heero and one day he would see his best friend once  
more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
15 years later...  
  
He was the best of the best, silent as the night, swift, clean, and merciless. Once he was hired he never  
stopped till the job was done. Shigimi, they called him the God of Death. In his own mind he was  
nothing, just a tool to be used and then discarded. After all who would ever love what he had become..  
  
Long hip length chestnut hair was slowly and painfully unravelled. Duo winced as his fingers made  
contact with a large cut on his scalp. "Baka..." he said softly, as he tried to get his fatigued limbs to  
cooperate. Finally succeeding he stripped down to nothing and stepped into the already running  
shower. The warm water was heavenly, spending only a few moments on the sensations Duo grabbed a  
bar of soap and proceeded to quickly and efficiently clean his new wounds.   
  
Completing his task he turned off the shower, and stepped out. Shivering as the cooler air touched his  
skin tying a towel around his waist and turned to the mirror. Staring back at him was a rather sorry  
looking creature indeed. All of five feet five inches tall Duo was not the most imposing looking person.  
Not a good thing especially in his line of work.. Sighing he took stalk of his latest injuries, several fresh  
cuts on his arms and a few new ones on his torso told the tale.   
  
New and scars alike adored the body of this rather fragile looking man. At the age of twenty he had  
seen more of the evil side of human nature then he cared for. Scares crisscrossed his back from where  
the whip had punished him many times. Varying sizes of scars every ware on his body told of a master  
swordsman. But the crown jewel of all theses scars was his arms. Picking up his brush, Duo idly mused  
about the long ugly scar that ran from his elbow to wrist on the inside of his arms.   
  
Such a long time ago... he mused. It's true the great stalker of the night had once tried to end his own  
life. He remembered it so well, he had one day just grown so weary of his life. Picking up his sword he  
had slashed the insides of both arms. Sitting on the bathroom floor he had watched as the blood  
dripped off the ends of his fingers onto the black and white tiling.  
  
He had thought at the time the tiling on the floor was so much like his own life. Black and white. There  
was no room for gray in his line of work. No reason to go on. It was at that moment when his life  
changed. He remembered a promise made a long time ago a child of five who promised to be together  
with him forever. "Heero..." the man in mirror looked up from his task, it had been then he had dragged  
himself out of the washroom and somehow to his car. Dizzy, and nauseous he had finally made his way  
to the hospital where he survived anther day. The scars on his arms show a promise made.  
  
Finishing rebraiding his hair Duo Maxwell slowly and labouriously began to dress. Pulling on his usually  
ensemble tight black pants and a black turtle. Flipping his gold cross out from under his shirt he once  
more stared at the mirror. Large violet eyes took up most of his face, years of hard labour had left there  
mark as a pale and gaunt man stared back. He was thin, even he could see that, ribs sticking out,  
shaking away his thoughts he left the bathroom. Bare foot and silent he walked a short distance to the  
door. Grabbing his leather jacket he quickly pulled it on and zipped it halfway up. Turning slightly he  
carefully picked up him second most prized possession.   
  
His sword, nothing fancy with a plain leather grip and a fine steel blade. The only adornment being the  
ornamental dragon carved the length of the blade. It was second only to the rather ratty and dog eared  
clipping from a magazine. Taking the picture out of his pants pocket Duo looked on the face of his  
beloved, Heero... those blue eyes that enchanted his soul and made him want to continue this shame of  
a life. Even if it was only to briefly see the angel of his life. Carefully he tucked the picture back in his  
pocket, he always had it with him were ever he went.   
  
Still silent as a shadow Duo slung the blade over one shoulder. Stepping out of his tiny apartment he  
headed down the hall. Duo lived in a seeder section of town and that was fine with him. All the better to  
work in. Heading out of the rundown building acting as an apartment complex Duo made his way to  
one of his favourite haunts. The local Darkside bar was in full swing. No decent person in there right  
mind would frequent a place like this. Drug dealers made a fortune, whores plied there trade, and local  
killers for hire found jobs.  
  
Entering the bar unobserved, Duo made his way to his usual booth in the corner. The serving girl in high  
heels, black mini-skirt and haler top slunk her way over to take his order. Duo silently held up his finger  
for the draft on tap. The waitress eyed him in a blatant invitation and slunk over to the bar to get his  
drink. No I wait for Heero , he thought. For years of friendship had eventual evolved into love for  
Duo. Heero had been the only one to truly care for him. He had been Duo's light through the pain and  
suffering. One day he would go to Heero again and maybe he would have a chance at happiness. But  
not now, no. He was tainted with the blood of other and of his own.   
  
"...This is important..." Duo idly listened to the conversation in the booth next to him as he waited for  
the bar wench to return. "He's Releana Peacecrafts boy toy". Duo perked up a bit, Releana was very  
well know throughout earth. President of the world and all keeping the peace, and all that what good  
had she done for him? "I want it done right the first time, I know he will not have protection for a fact.  
He is well versed in ways to protect himself". A second voice was now heard from "No worries mate,  
just give me the name and he's as good as dead". Duo leaned forward a bit, as much as he hated to  
admit he wanted to know who the poor bastard was. "Heero Yuy" said the first voice.   
  
Duo froze in shock, his blood ran cold. Heero...My Heero...no... Duo stood to confront the men only  
to find they had already left. Adjusting his sword, Duo quickly left the bar and a confused and slightly  
mad waitress. Heero Heero Heero... the though keep repeating all the way to Duo's apartment.  
Silently he once more grabbed a small and very worn black knapsack and stuffed his few possessions  
inside. Making haste he quickly left as fast as he had come. He would go to Heero and protect him. He  
could do it. After all who knew the mind of an assassin better then an assassin...   
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
samptra: Well what ya think? Hun?   
T: Well it sucks...  
samptra: *crying* it's my first fic give me a break ya know *sobbing* it's gonna be a lemon...  
T: Baka *hits author with rather large and ponted stick*  
samptra: *swirly star eyes*  
T: Stupid idiot, and a henti I can't belive I abmit to knowing you...  
samptra: *flashing V sign* thanks T I knew you loved me  
T: *sweatdrops*  
samptra: Anyway I'd like some reviews no flames please becuse your hurt my tender feeling *chibi  
eyes* and I might get the second chapter up soon hehehhehehehehehe...... peace out. 


	2. A Meeting of Destines

Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own Gundam ~sigh~ wish I did... *cries really loudly* I love those  
boys!!!  
Parings: 1x2 3x4 5x?  
Romance and Angst (gomen)  
Please ignore my bad spelling and non-excitant grammar  
  
Thanks to my two reviews lora-helen: Thanks babe for the vote of confidence *gins* yeah!!! also  
Mesha thanks a lot hehehehhehehe....   
  
  
  
Dedicated to a good friend who lives on the other side of the world... Love ya always Cas...  
  
First Fig  
My candle burs at both ends;  
It will not last the night;  
Bt ah, my foes and oh, my friends -  
It gives a lovely light.  
- Edna St. Vincent Millay  
  
  
Angel With Metal Wings   
  
  
  
  
  
Code Name 02 - A Meeting of Destinies  
  
  
"Heeeeeerrrrrrrrrrroooooo...." Heero Yuy winced as 'that' voice seemed to run down his spine.  
"Heero what are you doing out here? I thought you'd be dancing the night away with me..." Heero  
stopped listening after the first couple of words. Raelene the Queen of Pointless chatter, and his  
expected fiancee. Everyone knew that somehow Heero would finally propose and one of earths sexist  
bachelors would be snagged.  
  
The only person who didn't know it was Heero himself. It didn't feel right with Raelene, he liked her  
yes. But as a sister and not a potential life partner, or ummm... lover. No Heero had been having  
dreams lately, dreams that disturb him greatly. Violet eyes looking at him pleadingly, a long brown braid  
that teased and taunted him. And what's more the foggy dimly remembered memory of forever.  
  
"Heero are you listening!!!" Raelene had, had enough if he wasn't going to listen then she wasn't going  
to talk to him. "Heero, find out for yourself then!" and she stormed off in a huff. Heero sighed, maybe  
he was just paranoid. He decided to leave the party in any case, he didn't feel up to dancing and  
laughing with his friends. He quickly made his way to the door only to bump into his best friends.  
  
Quatre Rebaca Winner, his boyfriend Trowa Barton, and Chang Wufie. "Hey Heero!" chirped the  
happy little blonde with baby blue eyes. "Hiya Quatre," replied Heero it was hard to stay pissy when  
Quatre was around. Trowa wrapped a possessive arm around the blonde. "Hello," he said softy quite  
and withdrawn Trowa had one of the most unusual hairstyles Heero had ever seen, one bang covering  
one eye? Quatre was forever trying to get him to ungel his hair, according to the blonde Trowa had the  
sexiest green eyes ever. "Yuy," the Chinese man with the black ponytail nodded, Wufie was not one for  
small talk.   
  
"Well guys I'm headed home I'll talk to you later," Heero waved quickly and headed out the door.  
Leaving three vary curious men in his wake, "Do you think he has a lover?" Quatre asked his boy  
friend, Trowa shook his head sadly "No little one, he's still searching". Quatre looked at the green eyes  
man questioningly, but Trowa shook his head again that was the end of the conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero quietly stepped into his small but spacious house. A respected business man and quite wealthy  
he had made a comfortable life for himself. Anyone you asked would tell you Heero Yuy was the life of  
the party, always smiling and joking with people. Always one to have a kind word, he donated to local  
charities and orphanages everyone loved Heero. Especially the ladies. He had met Raelene at a  
business meeting and for some unexplainable reason they soon became and item. He supposed that  
was a good story for the media. Why not? Local wealthy business man to wed the president of the  
world. A nice piece of gossip.  
  
Tonight though he knew he would dream. That boy with the violet eyes and the brown braid that but  
Raelenes hair to shame. Melancholy now an unusual mood from his normally chipper self Heero walked  
into the kitchen to make himself a pot of coffee. Normally the quietness of the house didn't bother him,  
as much as he liked his friends and the endless chatter tonight the silence seemed oppressive. Waiting  
for his coffee to finish Heero heard the faint sounds of rain on the roof. Great perfect way to ruin my  
mood further he thought. His coffee machine beeped and he poured himself a nice cup of the elixir of  
life. Sighing again it seemed that's all he did these days, he walked back into his living room and flipped  
on his laptop. Well if he wasn't going to party tonight at least he could get some reports done.  
  
The hours flew by and before he knew it, it was almost mid night. Stretching the kinks out of his back  
he vaguely wondered if he should see a masseuse about his neck and back problems. He knew they  
had to be cased by tension and the long hours over the computer. Standing he shutdown his files and  
started to turn off lights on his way to the bedroom. It had been a long and exhausting day, first reports  
that were monumentally important to his finical future were lost, he swore someone was fallowing him  
around, and finally the party at Raelene's and her not so subtle hinting about the prospects of tying the  
knot.  
  
Almost home free Heero had just stepped into the bedroom when he heard a soft tapping. Hesitating he  
strained his ears trying to distinguish the nosie over the now pouring rain. A few minutes elapse and  
shrugging he turns back to his already post-poned sleep. About to undress he heard it again the soft  
almost hesitant tapping at his door. Frowning he walked back down the hall and into the now dark  
living room. Flipping on the table lamp near the door Heero cautiously opened the door.   
  
The rain was really coming down drenching everything, including the figure on the doorstep. At first  
Heero thought he was looking at a child, barly five feet five inches tall. Heero himself was tall standing a  
good six foot eight and rather large through the shoulders he tended to intimidate most till they got to  
know him better. The drenched figure on the door step was dressed completely in black, from his  
rather large boots, to his leather jacket. He carried a small black backpack and what looked like a  
sword. Sword? Was he a kenshi? The figure peered up at him through chestnut bangs plastered to his  
forehead. Heero's all seeing blue eyes widened as he peered into the violet eyes of his dreams.  
  
Heero had thought he was looking at a kid, but those eyes spoke differently. Pain, and sorrow of  
unimaginable depth shone though. A gaunt pale face that spoke of a hard life and a firm mouth that  
looked as if it never smiled. Heero was stunned here, on his doorstep was the man of his dreams small  
and wiry, he looked as if a stiff breeze would blow him away. Swallowing the lump in his throat Heero  
smiled "Please come in," he said stepping aside to allow the smaller man entrance. Clutching his  
backpack as if it were a lifeline the black clad stranger edged around the much larger man to stand just  
inside out of the rain.   
  
Shutting the door behind him Heero walked into the living room turning on more lights, expecting the  
man to fallow him he turned to see the stranger still standing near the door. Looking around as if  
memorizing every detail of the house. "Please come in, would you like some coffee?" the man in black  
nodded and gently set his backpack and sword on the floor near the door. He then stripped off his  
boots. Heero noticed the bare feet, no socks? The stranger then removed his coat, wearing a black  
turtleneck, and freeing his hair. The long hair done up in a braid reached his hips. Heero was now sure  
that this was the one he had been waiting for.  
  
Motioning for the him to fallow Heero walked into the kitchen. Fallowing at a slower rate the man still  
watched everything those violet eyes never staying still. Upon entering the kitchen Heero motioned for  
violet eyes to take a seat at the table, nodding efficiently he took a seat and waited patently for the  
coffee. Heero set a mug down in front of them both and sat across from dream boy. Nether spoke for  
what seemed like hours, when really it had only been a few minutes. "Duo.." the man said softly. Heero  
jumped slightly "Pardon?" he could have swore the man just spoke "My name is Duo". The man spoke  
again in that same soft voice. "My names Heero", the man in question looked directly at Duo and spoke  
once more "Not that I'm complaining, but it would be nice to know why you're here". Duo nodded,  
"To protect you..." not one for small talk Duo never said much. Heero nodded thoughtfully. "Why?" he  
finally asked, "You have need". Heero had a hard time keeping his frustration from showing. "Ok, ok  
you win", Duo looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Look it's been a long day and I'm to tired at the moment to make any sense out of this. So I'll show  
you the guest room and in the morning we shall talk". Duo nodded and set his still full coffee cup on the  
table. Fallowing Heero down the hall Duo's sharp gaze took in everything the rooms, possible  
infiltration areas. The best escape routes, he stopped suddenly as Heero pulled up short. "Here's the  
guest room", Heero pointed to the room across from his own. "And this in my room", he again gestured  
across the hall. Duo stood still for a moment then shaking his head he walked back out into the living  
room.. Puzzled Heero waited to see what he would do. Then seemingly out of nowhere and figure with  
a sword appeared. Gasping sharply Heero stepped back, the figure reached out and Heero flinched  
away.  
  
"Gomen..." that voice Heero's head snapped up "Duo?" he wisperd. The faceless figure nodded. "Jeez  
give ma a heart attack there". Heero shook his head "Anyway I'm going to bed", he stepped into his  
room. "Goodnight..." Heero barley heard the quiet voice. Thinking it was his overactive imagination,  
and desperate wishes for the man in his house Heero got ready for bed.   
  
Finally settling in amongst the covers, Heero swiftly fell asleep some how comforted by the thought of  
Duo in the house...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Baka baka baka baka baka baka... a small dark figure was curled up in front of Heero's bedroom  
door. Duo had nearly died when he saw Heero. So much taller and bigger then the last time he'd  
seen him. He had decided that getting close to Heero was the best way to see to his safety. He refused  
to take chances while Heero's life hung in the balance.   
  
Making himself comfortable Duo held his sword close, ready to spring into action at any given moment.  
The darkness around him was comforting and familiar. Unfortunately it gave him time to think about the  
events of the last few minutes. He filched away from me... Duo felt ill the last expression he ever  
wanted to see on that beautiful face was fear. It was what he had become, he was not the same fiver-  
year-old that had one begged Heero for a promise of forever.   
  
No, he was a skinny, pale, disfigured assassin with the blood of many tainting his soul. Duo pushed up  
his shirt sleeves and lightly traced the scars that ran the length of his arms. For you I live beloved, for  
you alone. You promised me that day... you said forever...Shingaim if you can hear this prayer. I  
ask for nothing more then to see Heero happy. No matter the price I want him to live in  
happiness the rest of his days. It's a promise made a long time a go... promise of forever.   
  
TBC...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: Wow!!!! Chapter 2 *large chibi eyes* I'm soooooo talented.  
T: *rather large stick coming out of nowhere* Take that you conceded -  
D: Ohhhh... hit her again *happily munching popcorn*  
Wilson: *laying on floor with swirly eyes*  
Jay: Hi Hi!!   
Katie: La Li Ho!!!  
Wilson: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Jay!!! Katie!!!!!  
T: Hey I thought your calling yourself samptra...  
Wilson: Yeah but nobody knew who I was hehehehhehehe ^__^ well what about my story?????  
All: __  
Wilson: What does that mean?  
All: *start showering poor author with lemons*  
D: *still munching popcorn* Well I suppose I should help... ^__- but naaaahhhh.  
Wilson: *poking head out from under a pile of lemons* Reviews welcome ^_^ and this will be a lemon  
somd *shuts up abruptly as a lemon is stuffed in her mouth by T*  
T: __^ hehehhehehehehehehehehe... 


	3. Remembered Fate

Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own Gundam ~sigh~ wish I did... *cries really loudly* I love those  
boys!!!  
Parings: 1x2 3x4 5x?  
Romance and Angst (gomen)  
Please ignore my bad spelling and non-excitant grammar  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hey chapter three!!!!! I'm on fire!!!! Hehehhehehehehehehehehe.... Anyway just a  
quick recap for my hopeful dire hard readers *delusions of grandeur* Duo is an assassin, one night  
while in a bar he over hears plans to that involve his beloved Heero. Rushing off to find him Duo is  
desperate. Chapter 2 we met Heero ^__^ he smiles and jokes!!!! Wow!!! Well Duo just showed up  
and now the fun begins....  
This fic seems to be turning out longer then I anticipated, that and I should warn you... LEMON  
AHEAD!!!!! YAOI YAOI!!!! I felt the need to warn any one who might have stumbled on to this  
accidentally kk??? Alright peace out and love all around ^ __^   
  
Thanks again lora-helen for the review *glomps poor girl* thank yyyyyoooooouuuuu! Your soooooo  
nice and I love your stories. *smiles sheepishly* sorry Wuife is pretty funny ne?? ^_^  
  
  
Dedicated to a good friend who lives on the other side of the world... Love ya always Cas...  
  
  
"I don't want Eternity..."  
- Nightwalker  
  
  
Angel With Metal Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Code Name 03 - Remembered Fate  
  
  
"Wasssaaa..." Heero was slow to let go of his dream. It had been a wonderful dream, rather erotic  
involving a purple eyed hottie now staying at his house. He continued to hear that annoying ringing  
coming from beside his bed. Squinting one eye open he was a loathe to get up at this ungodly hour at  
9:00 in the morning.   
  
Opening his other eye and turning to his bedside table, Heero's hooded and sleepy eyes widened in  
shock, giving a yell he leap from bed and crashed to the floor. Beside his bed decked out in the same  
black attire was Duo. Although he had his sword drawn and had a death glare trained on the ringing  
phone. "Duo!" Heero gasped out clutching his chest "It's all right, it's just the phone". Duo frowned  
skeptically and keep his sword trained on the offensive machine. Heero ran a hand through his unruly  
hair and crawled towards the vidphone.   
  
Pressing the answer button, Heero stared into the face of a petite blond with blue eyes. "Hiya Quatre,"  
Heero sighed. Duo's eyes widened to all imaginable sizes. He leapt in front of Heero thinking to protect  
him from this blond intruder. Catching sight of the sword Quatre squeaked and ducked. Heero tugged  
at Duo to move. The long haired man refused sharply shaking his head. He would forfeit his life first  
before submitting. Heero tried vainly to get Duo to drop his sword it was really scaring Quatre.   
  
Finally, about to give up all hope Heero had a stroke of genius. Standing directly behind Duo Heero  
wrapped his arms around him from behind.   
  
Duo stiffed this is a dream, he thought as those strong arms surrounded him. Ah Shingimi don't let it  
end... Heero found himself inhaling the faint scent of vanilla, how strange. Pulling Duo closer Heero  
soothingly ran his hands down Duo's arms feeling the wiry strength beneath his fingers. Duo allowed his  
sword to fall from now shaking fingers ohgodohgodohgod... Duo had died and gone to heaven. Heero  
was quickly losing control, placing a hand under the smaller mans chin heero tipped his head just right  
to place a very warm kiss on the slightly parted lips of the other man.   
  
Duo's knees vanished and he was now fully supported by Heero. The kiss grew in intensity, as there  
tongues duelled for superiority. Duo had never been kissed before. He found himself shyly returning the  
favour as Heero plunged his slick muscle deep into the warm cavern of his mouth.  
  
Heero groaned low in his throat and pulled the smaller one even closer. Feeling the fragile body against  
his own, Heero thought he could absorb the other and they would be together forever. "Ahem!" Heero  
pulled away dazedly and stared at a stunned Quatre and equally stunned Trowa. "What?" Heero  
seemed very disoriented and lost. "I think you had better get over here Heero we need to talk." With  
that command issued Quatre hung up.   
  
Looking down at the man still held in his arms Heero couldn't help but smile. Duo looked thoroughly  
bewildered, large eyes that seemed to swallow his face, pale skin that provided a startling contrast to  
the now cherry red lips. Heero was sorely tempted to kiss him again. "Duo, I think we need to have a  
chat..." Duo nodded still silent Well that's nothing new he never talked to start with. "Ok!" smiled  
Heero "You head out to the kitchen to get something to eat and I'll get cleaned up and meet you in a  
couple of minutes K?" Duo nodded again. Heero reluctant let go of Duo and allowed him to retrieve his  
sword from the bedroom floor.   
  
Heero sighed as Duo scuttled to the door, sword in tow not looking back as he made his way to the  
kitchen. Gathering clean clothes from his chest of draws, Heero made his way to the shower.  
  
Allowing the cold water to run over him, Heero tried vainly not to think of Duo and all the things he  
could do to him. He was so soft, he tasted so good...god he was tiny like the perfect little angel,  
my angel. Heero continued to recap the last few hours, ok I got a hot angel at my house that seems  
bent on protecting me. Heero smiled ironically, the man was half his size, but looks could be  
deceiving. That sword of his means business and he seems to know how to use it. Thinking back to  
that cold blade of steel Heero remembered the dragon he had seen imprinted in the metal. A hazy  
memory about a book, something about a dragon sword... dragons breath? Dragons Blade! It all came  
back with a rush the book he had read. It spoke of an elite group of assassins called the Dragons Bane.  
It was an ancient mystic order, very few still existed to day. But during the last war they had been used  
liberally.  
  
Heero's normally cheerful face grew grave as he remembered the war. At the age of fifteen he had  
been enlisted to fight for the freedom of the colonies. He gave for his country he fought, and for what?  
Here he was a joker mask hid everything he truly was. He was alone and nobody understood. Until,  
"Duo..." he said softly. That stoic face, "Oh Duo..." Heero could not begin to imagine the horrors that  
man had witnessed. In one of his many missions for the 'peace of the world' Heero had fought along  
side a Dragons Bane assassin. Shuddering, he still had nightmares, so much blood. The sword was a  
messy weapon of destruction, he perferd a good gun at his side.   
  
Heero was now more determined to get close to Duo. I've never had a koi before... Heero almost  
fainted at the prospect of joining with Duo. To have that beautiful fey creature by my side  
always...mine. Heero finished his shower in short order, hurrying to join Duo in the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo was wondering if this was all a dream. Sitting at the kitchen table duo stared at the magazine  
clipping of Heero. Briefly touching his lips, he thought of the kiss they had shared moments ago. It had  
been wonderful. He never wanted it to end. Smoothing the edges of his picture, duo did something he  
rarely ever did he smiled. Well it wasn't a true smile, he couldn't remember the last time he truly smiled.  
He had nothing to smile about. But the edges of his mouth dipped up slightly in a horrible mockery of a  
smile. But for duo that was as close as he was going to come.   
  
Duo heard Heero approaching and quickly stashed his picture away in his pocket. Heero walked into  
the kitchen beaming. "Hey Duo1 You want some breakfast? I could make anything you wanted, I'd be  
the first to admit that I'm not the grated cook in the world but I can make passable food without to  
much mess. So what ya want mmm? I know how bout some pancakes? I know a really good recipe for  
chocolate chip pancakes!"  
  
The whole time Heero had been talking he'd been moving around the kitchen, avoiding looking at Duo.  
He had a fear that if he looked at that gorgeous face he would lose all self control. Duo silently stood.  
Puzzled and a little frightened he wondered what was wrong with Heero. Quite as a shadow he walked  
up behind Heero and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
Heero felt the feather light touch, shy almost scared touch. It broke him. Whirling he grabbed Duo  
roughly to him and smashed there mouths together. Duo still new at this was unprepared for the  
onslaught and Heero's tongue demanded entrance to his mouth. Eventually the broke apart for air.  
"Duo..I ... I want..." Heero shifted position and pulled Duo close to rest against his chest. Stroking the  
chestnut hair softly he felt Duo curl his hands against his cheat. Holding on to the white cloth barrier like  
a lifeline he leaned into the simple caress. "Duo I want you..." Duo looked up confusion in those violet  
orbs were almost his undoing. "I want you as a koi Duo..." Heero wasn't sure if anything he had said  
had made sense to this beautiful creature.  
  
Duo blinked a couple of times. Heero wants me.. Me as a lover... a koi? Duo didn't know what to  
do. He knew Heero would never love him. He desperately wanted to be his love, but Duo knew he  
could never compete against Raelene. So innocent and untainted... she would be the better choice.  
Duo knew all this but Heero was offering him a small taste of heaven, and as much as he wished he  
were strong enough to walk away and save himself the heartache, the pull was to strong. Duo gripped  
Heero's shirt harder and nodded shyly.  
  
Heero was dumbfounded. He had said yes! Gather the smaller man in his arms once more he pulled  
him close for a long sensors kiss. Breaking apart Heero smiled. Kissing his new koi on the head Heero,  
set him in the nearest chair. Turning around Heero whistled merrily as he made breakfast for the two of  
them.   
  
Duo rarely ate, he knew he needed substance to survive so he ate the minimal and drank a little coffee.  
Heero wolfed everything in front of him, Duo blinked in surprise as Heero continued to demolish his  
plate and most of Duo's. "Are you sure you had enough?" Heero looked cute this morning in his green  
tank top and blue jeans that fit his body snugly. Duo nodded "Hai," he said softly. Heero grinned "Ya  
know," he said waving his fork around to punctuated his words."You could talk more" he said Duo  
nodded he'd try, to make Heero happy.  
  
Finally finished Duo silently helped Heero with all the dishes. Duo found it strangely relaxing to be doing  
the dishes. It was better then killing people... no he wouldn't think of that. He was Heero's now, even if  
it was just for a short time. Finishing the dishes Heero slung an arm around duo's waist and nuzzled his  
neck. Duo made a small sound of contentment this felt so right. "Duo," Heero whispered in his ear. 'As  
much as I'd like to take you here, I think we had better go visit Quatre before he sends soldiers".  
Wrong thing to say Duo sprang from his grasp and grabbed his near by sword. Drawing the sleek blade  
Duo stood protectively in front of Heero.  
  
"No, koi, no", Heero gently pulled Duo towards him "It was a joke, ok?" Blank purple eyes stared at  
him. "Common honey, come back to me", Duo snapped out of his soldier mode. Sheathing his sword  
he walked briskly towards the door, grabbing his jacket from it's place by the door. Slinging his sword  
over his left shoulder Duo peered cautiously out the door. Looking back at Heero he nodded his head  
and gestured it was time to go. Sighing Heero started forward as Duo slipped back out the door to  
secure the perimeter.   
  
I guess I'll have to get use to this, Heero mused, it would be weird to have a body guard around.  
Jeez, it's like watching a perfect human... Heero stepped outside car keys in hand, Duo was slowly  
walking around the car sword drawn. Finished his inspection, he held the door open for Heero, he  
waited till Heero was in before getting in the passenger side. The perfect human... Heero chuckled as  
Duo buckled his seatbelt ans stared straight ahead.   
  
No, Heero thought, Not perfect human, perfect soldier. Smiling ironically Heero started up he red,  
Ferrari and pulled out onto the street. Duo continued to stare straight ahead, white knuckles gripped the  
seat, mouth set in a grim line. Yes the perfect soldier...   
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: *standing on stage* Well I finished chapter three... Ya know this story is really clipping along  
and if a d *Smack! Lemon hits our poor author in the head*  
T: Hey Wilson your story -  
All: SUCKS!!!!  
Wilson: Hey you guys *anther lemon takes her down*  
Jay: Dammit Wilson were's the lemony fluff???  
Wilson: *trying to stand* Soon I ju- *T's wacking stick comes in outta no ware*  
D: Ohhhh.... Drama.... *still munching popcorn*  
Katie: *aiming anther projectile*  
Wilson: AHHHHH! *wack* Hey that was a lime...  
Katie: Sooooooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy!!!! (not)  
Wilson: Well if this keeps up...  
Cas: Hey ya all were's the lemon???  
All: CCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!  
Wilson: *glomps poor unfortunate Cas* You came to visit  
Cas: *rolling eyes* So where's the lemon???  
Wilson: Well it hasn't started yet bu- *falls to floor twitching sporadically swirly eyes*  
Cas: *stick in hand* Hn....  
T: Hehehehehehe.... I like your stick  
D: Wow! *munch munch munch*  
Wilson: ..........  
Jay: Wilson!!!  
Wilson: ........  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHH! WE BROKE THE AUTHOR!!!  
D: Well since our author is unavailable at the moment I shall say Review! And ya know popcorn is  
good ^_^ 


	4. Leave Me Not Alone

Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own Gundam ~sigh~ wish I did... *cries really loudly* I love those  
boys!!!  
Parings: 1x2 3x4 5x?  
Romance and Angst (gomen)  
Please ignore my bad spelling and non-excitant grammar  
  
Author's Notes: Ok! ^_^ chapter 4 yeah! *struts around* I'm the bomb. Anyway here's my recap for  
yeah. Our assassin Duo ahhhh...thank you is now with Heero ^_ to protect him from the evilness that  
want's to hurt him tee hee. There on there way to Quatre's and so the fun will start soon. WARNING  
LEMON AHEAD!!! not in this chapter though *hides* I'm getting there jeez people patience is a  
virtue. So enough of my rambling on with the fic ^_^.  
  
" Hunters of the night. Deny these beasts there tomorrow..."  
-Weiss Kreuz  
  
Dedicated to a good friend who lives on the other side of the world... Love ya always Cas...  
  
  
Angel With Metal Wings   
  
  
  
Code Name 04- Leave Me Not Alone  
  
  
"Now Duo, just stand here..." As the sleek little sports car swiftly transported both Heero and Duo  
to Quatre's residence, Duo was having a hard time holding on to himself. "Stay here and wait..."  
Shingiam how he remembered that day, squeezing his eyes shut Duo tried to keep his breathing even.   
  
"Where are you going Dr. G?" a small teenage Duo peered through the pouring rain trying to  
track the movements of the retreating doctors back. Waiting Duo stood perfectly still, training of  
years took hold and he never made a sound even when the rain pelted his cold body relentlessly.  
He waited...  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere head lights... Duo reacted swiftly he jumped aside and rolled away.  
Stumbling to his feet he ran...and ran... and ran. The car followed him relentlessly, Duo was hard  
pressed to gain enough air in his lungs. Soon though the car won out against the helpless thirteen  
year-old. Duo was hit squarely in the back. It threw him almost 20 feet before he hit a wall.  
Moaning he once more staggered to his feet, blood pouring from every part of his body. The car  
hit him again, and again. Duo lost consciousness, but came to soon enough as Dr. G stepped on  
his broken arm. "Well Duo we have more work to do don't we?"  
  
Duo mentally shuddered, stop! He told himself, I will not taint this time with Heero with memories  
like that that's the past...   
  
"Duo were here," Heero parked the car and stepped out. Duo quickly stepped out adjusting his sword.  
Still silent Duo fallowed Heero like a black shadow. Nearing the entrance, Heero smiled as the door  
was thrown open and Quatre rushed out with Trowa behind walking more sedately. Smiling Heero  
waved and started to call out, "Oi..." suddenly a whirlwind of black was before him. Eyes afire every  
muscle taught, Duo was crouched and prepared to fight to the death.   
  
Quatre pulled up short, "Uhhh... Hee-Heero". Stepping back nervously and bumping into his lover  
Quatre tried not to shudder. Those eyes, so sad and pain filled... Quatre struggled not to cry. "Duo..."  
Heero was trying to coax Duo to put his sword away, "Come on Duo honey, put it away". Heero tried  
vainly again, but Duo's training held and that vacant purple eyed kamikaze stare held. Heero  
pulled out all the stops, for the second time that day. Strong arms encircled Duo from behind, startled  
Duo softly gasped as he felt the warmth surround him. Heero place soft butterfly kisses along his neck,  
working his way up to the smooth jaw slightly marred by a very light scar. Almost as if someone tried  
to slit his throat...   
  
All thoughts were gone as Heero reached his gaol, that perfectly formed mouth that made Aphrodite  
weep with envy. Deathsythe, fell from nerveless finger as the kiss was deepened. Trowa and Quatre  
stared in open mouth shock as the other two males seemed oblivious to their audience. Turning Duo  
wrapped his arms around Heero's neck tasting that wonderful flavour that was Heero.   
  
Just as Quatre was ready to throw cold water on them they heard 'the voice' "Heeeeeerrrrrroooo..."  
"Damn", Heero whispered into Duo's mouth before the kiss ended. Pulling away Heero supported the  
boneless and dazed Duo as he collected his wits. "Uhhhhh... Quatre, Trowa meet Duo Maxwell," Duo  
nodded briskly and picked up his sword only to brainish it again as Raelene Peacecraft came out of the  
mansion, like a ship under full sail.   
  
Latching herself onto Heero she clung like a limpet. Heero rolled his eyes, "Raelene meet Duo my new  
bodyguard". Raelene shot a death glare at the black clad assassin, Duo nodded sadly he knew this was  
the one Heero loved the most. Putting away his sword he fallowed last as Heero was dragged inside by  
a chatting Raelene "So have you gotten over your upset yet love?" Raelene was determined to show  
this 'Duo' just who was who around here. Duo watched his feet as he followed the two couples,  
Quatre and Trowa shot his curious glances as they stepped inside.  
  
Duo looked up as he crossed the threshold of the 'house' Never had he seen such luxury. Bending over  
he untied his boots and took them off. Afraid to make a mess in this lovely house, starting from his task  
Duo noticed everyone was staring at him. Turning slightly red Duo looked down "Gomen..." he  
whispered to no one and everyone. Quatre stepped forward first to get over his shock, the last thing he  
expected from this man was manners. "Quite all right", Quatre smiled "Please make yourself at home".  
The five of them walked into the living room to chat.  
  
Duo's eyes were every ware once more as he took in everything at once. Duo walked around the room  
hands clasped behind his back as he looked at this type of nick-knack or that. At the far end of the  
lavish brightly decorated living room Duo found something he hadn't seen in years. Looking over his  
shoulder to see if anyone was looking at him, Duo found Quatre and Trowa curled up together in the  
love seat. Heero was sitting chatting amiably as Raelene with her whiney voice and pink dress was  
plastered to his side. Duo was very melancholy as he watched the scene. What he wouldn't give to be  
part of that group to laugh and joke...  
  
Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the swords on the wall. Satisfied he was being  
ignored. He removed his leather jacket, now standing in tight leather pants and a turtle neck, both  
black. Also barefoot, Duo set his own sword Deathsythe on the floor close at hand. Reaching up he  
gently removed the long-sword to the left. Unsheathing it slowly he watched as inch by inch the  
beautiful blade was revealed. Finally pulling the sword free Duo stared in awe at the blade an old  
friend... He wondered vaugly how the blonde man had come y the sword. He knew the pervious  
owner was dead, as a matter-of-fact he had killed him.  
  
Testing the perfect balance, Duo sighted along the blue tinged blade. The twin to his own sword,  
Deathsythe the sword of death and destruction. This sword was made to be used for the fighting of  
justice and of peace. "Wing Zero..." he murmured softly. Slowly as it in a trance Duo swung the blade  
easily. It cut the air silently, stepping forward he swung again slightly faster. Soon training took over and  
the blade became a blur as he twirled and swung on the spot. Fighting imaginary foes, but with this  
sword it was different. He felt a strange sense of peace and contentment.   
  
Suddenly turning sharply he dipped the blade parlously close to his own face, before ducking and  
stopping abruptly. Not even panting he became aware he now had an audience. Feeling the eyes on  
him self. Duo turned to see Quatre, Trowa, and Relena all staring at him, hesitant to look at the last  
spectator Duo shyly looked into Heero' eyes and saw... anger, a deep hatred that Duo thought was  
directed at him. Quickly putting the sword back he gathered together his possessions ready to beg  
Heero's forgiveness.  
  
"Duo", Heero said quietly "Why don't you go and explore for awhile K?" Duo nodded it was a  
dismissal albeit a polite one. Scampering to the door, Heero missed the last pain filled, desperate look  
Duo shot him. The door closed and silence remained "Well", said Raelene huffily, "What a barbaric  
sort don't you think Heero?" At those word Heero snapped "Raelene, get out!" He ground out. Huffing  
and pouting some how managing to look like a sick seagull Raelene flounced out the same door as  
Duo.  
  
"Heero..." Quatre looked at him questions written on his face. "I know!" Heero snapped. Standing he  
began to pace the floor. "I know what he is do you?" Getting two nods. Heero wasn't surprised. Those  
two had also fought along side him in the wars. That's how they became the best of friends. "I know  
what he is, he showed up last night in the rain! Rain! He said he was here to protect me..." Heero  
dragged a frustrated hand through his hair. "Goddam it!" He nearly shouted. Turning he gave Quatre  
and Trowa a bewildered stare "Guys I... I... Love him..."   
  
The couple on the love seat were stunned. "How?" asked Trowa in that quite voice of his. Idly stroking  
his lovers hair Trowa watched as many different expressions passed over the handsome face of Heero  
Yuy. "I known him before... somewhere..." He trialed off and looked at the two pleadingly. "Quatre do  
you think you could find out about this assassin organization? I want to know..." Quatre nodded  
sympathetically.  
  
He too had just watched the methodical yet strangely beautiful dance Duo had just done. Heero  
continued to pace up and down lost in thought, that sword work it was beautiful... I thought 'my  
angel' but the more I watched the more I saw. The training that must have gone into that. All  
the pain he must have seen to get that perfect. It looked exhausting, yet he hadn't even broken a  
sweat. He had just stood there. Watching me...  
  
Heero sighed, I will find a way to make him happy, it just... I got so mad, not a t Duo though, oh  
no! Never! At Duo, he didn't need anger he needed compassion. Heero suddenly thought of  
something. "Quatre were did you get that sword?" Quatre shrugged "I was out shopping one day when  
a rather strange looking vendor said I was destined to own it..." Quatre frowned in recollection. "Come  
to think of it he seemed rather eager to get rid of it, as a matter-of-fact there was a poem or a prophecy  
with it..." Heero lunged at Quatre and glomped him "Q ya gotta find that poem or what ever!" Quatre  
pried Heero off him. "Ok, Ok..." Heero smiled and hugged him properly"Any effort you make is very  
much appreciated. "Well you know-" Suddenly a sharp childes scream rang through the house. "Julia!"  
[1] Quatre and Trowa were out the door, and Heero not far behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo left the living room feeling like a worm. Wore he felt the lowest of the low, the way Heero had  
looked at him. Such hate... Duo walked down one of the many corridors and in the house looking at  
pieces of art work on the walls. Suddenly one caught his eye, at the end of a black and white tiled halls.  
  
Getting closer to the painting Duo found himself looking at one of the most beautiful paintings he had  
ever seen. A large cenotaph stood at the top of a lush green hill, but that's not what made him want to  
stare. It was the figures in the painting, ghostly and transparent. The ghost relentlessly walking up the  
hill, they knew they'd never make it. Looking at the name on the brass plate Duo read the name aloud  
to himself, "Ghost of Vimy Ridge..."[2] Looking up at the painting once more he recalled old battles in  
his mind.  
  
Part of his training, learn from the past learn from your mistakes that is if you lived. He struggled to  
recall a very long time ago the early 1900's. 1917? Was that it? World War I, that was it the Great  
War. Millions of men died on the fields of Somme for a cause no one knew. He remembered Vimy  
Ridge, 1917 the Canadian's took that hill when no one else could... Soldiers like me restlessly  
marching up a hill never to find peace. Oh Heero! I love you so.  
  
Pulled from his brooding by a sound further down the hall, he drew his sword and stealthily crept to an  
open door at the very end of the long passage. As he crept along Duo toyed with the idea of letting this  
enemy take his life, when I'm dead there's no more pain right?  
  
Pushing away the idea, Duo shook his head who would protect Heero? Finally reaching the door he  
gently pushed it open. The room was pink... Duo frond and but his sword away, still frowning he herd  
the noise again. Walking over many little fluffy things, and pink child like toys Duo stood over the cradle  
of a baby. The little one looked up at him with massive brown eyes. Duo looked at the baby a long time  
the child contentedly crewing her own foot and staring up with curiosity. Sighing Duo turned away.   
  
Not liking the man to go away, the little girl in the cradle screwed up he face and howled. Duo looked  
panic stricken, turning back to the bed he reached in to quite the baby. Latching onto one scarred  
finger, the baby in pink chortled happy prize captured. Duo felt a tug at his heat as the small scrape of  
humanity proceeded to slobber all over his finger.   
  
Once more that sick mockery of a smile graced the grim features of the warrior as he gently picked up  
the little one. He didn't know why he did it. But he did. Standing there with the babe in his arms he felt  
very protective towards the little one. Like a mother... duo had never had one himself but he hoped  
who ever own the little one was taking good care of her.  
  
Standing in the doorway Quatre, Trowa and Heero stood in amazement as the watched the picture of  
this man and the baby. Death personified holding the very picture of innocence. Quatre walked  
forward, "Arigatou" He said softly. Duo looked up at the blond features bland. Quatre nodded and  
smiled whispering so as not to wake the now sleeping bundle "That's my daughter Julia, she must like  
you, usually around strangers she cries her head off". Duo nodded and gently set the bundle down.  
  
Turning towards the door to beat a hasty retreat he saw Heero standing casually leaning on the  
doorframe, arms crossed. Duo's breath caught as he saw Heero's expression a tender smile graced his  
features as he watched Duo approach. Heero wrapped a protective arm around Duo and kissed his  
forehead "Come on koi we got a party to get ready for.  
  
The two walked out as Trowa stood arm wrapped around Quatre as he watched the little one asleep.  
Turning Duo hesitated before softly asking "May... I visit her again?" Quatre turned and smiled softly  
"Anytime he replied".  
  
Heero steered Duo into his room. "This is our room", Heero gently turned Duo to face him. "Is it all  
right?" Duo nodded heart overflowing, Heero wanted him to stay. Gently, reverently Heero cupped that  
beautiful face, brushing his thumb over first Duo's upper lip then his lower one. Duo reached up and  
grabbed Heero's wrist gently leaning into the caresses soaking it up. Heero leaned down pulling the two  
closer together he kissed the other with all the pent up frustration in his system.   
  
Not braking contact Heero guided Duo to the bed lowering him onto the feather , mattress. Straddling  
his hips Heero ground his growing erection against Duo. Whimpering softly, Duo was overwhelmed. So  
many new sensations, all at once but it was Heero and that's what mattered. Quickly losing his self  
control Heero was about to rip Duo's shirt off his head when he heard a knock at the door. Cursing he  
lifted his head he called out "Yes?" "Heero are you in there?" it was Raelene. "We need to talk Heero  
it's important..."  
  
Heero sighed and looked down at Duo spread wantonly on the sheets. Heero bent down and wisped  
softly in the others ear. "I won't be gone long, so why don't you rest?" Duo shook his head and slipped  
out from under Heero, ready to protect. Heero frown "I order you to stay..." Duo looked at him wide  
eyed. "I'll be fine and I won't be gone long". Walking towards the door Heero stopped and turned that  
beautiful smile caressing his features "Sleep my little angel..."   
  
With that he was gone. Duo couldn't go against an order. Looking at the bed, it looked so inviting... he  
curled up in the corner of the bed. Hugging his knees, taking up the smallest amount of room possible.  
Yawing softly his eyelids began to drop, my little angel... Heero had called him an angel. For the  
first time in many, many years Duo Maxwell worlds top assassin smiled a true smile of happiness.  
Though nobody was there to see, something had been set in motion. Events suddenly took a drastic  
turn, and the wheels of fate began to grind.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Not so far away a tall slender figure also adorned in black smiled. The smile did not touch his golden  
eyes. "Well, well Maxwell we meet once more..."  
  
But the small figure in the large bed was fast asleep in the arms of Morpheus. Dreaming about a man  
with blue eyes and gentle hands. My little angel...   
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
[1] My neighbour just had a baby and they named her Julia. I call her the lawn gnome  
hehehehehehehehehe...  
  
[2] A Canadian painting I have the poster myself it just struck me as something Duo could relate to. It's  
a very nice painting. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: Well here's chapter 4 and I-" *smack anther lemon*  
Cas: Booooo!!!!! *pitches more lemons*  
D: *still munching popcorn*  
Jay: I think were going places with this only...  
Katie: Something missing...  
Wilson: *recovering equilibrium* SPANDEX!!!! *smote with a lemon*  
D: Yeah!  
Katie: That's it!!  
Wilson: *disappears only to return in green tank top, and black spans* I'm to sexy for my *T's stick*  
T: Take that, you henti you totally just put your readers off your story ya know that! *smacks her with a  
stick again*  
D: Well once more I guess I have to say R&R everyone. Hey ya know I think I need some chocolate.  
Wilson: *lifting head from floor* Lemon. Next chapter. *smack*  
T: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe... ^_ 


	5. Warrior Unmasked

Basically this chapter was a massive lemon not overly important to the story but cute and nice never the  
less so i'f you would like to read it copy and paste:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/forever_01x02/Angel_With_Metal_Wings-CodeName05.html  
  
  
ok if you don't want the lemon continue to the next chapter.  
  
samptra 


	6. Lost Heart

Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own Gundam ~sigh~ wish I did... *cries really loudly* I love those  
boys!!!  
Parings: 1x2 3x4 5x?  
Romance and Angst (gomen)  
Please ignore my bad spelling and non-excitant grammar  
  
  
Author's notes: Yeah!!!! Chap 6!!! ^_^ I'm good hehehehehe... Anyway we have had our lemon so  
now it's time for some more plot line. Gomen to all who just wanted yaoi-alicous stuff. T thanks hun,  
for being the bestest friend in the world and Happy Birthday hehehehehehe... *smacked with stick*  
sorry T... on with fic  
  
a song fic chapter the lyrics belong to "Shining Collection" which belongs to Gravitation rights blah,  
blah... in {Japanese} [English] lyrics have fun. ^_^  
  
"Don't hate me because I look like Madonna.."  
- Miss. Q, Ceres Celestial Legends  
  
  
Dedicated to a good friend who lives on the other side of the world... Love ya always Cas...  
  
  
Angel With Metal Wings  
  
  
  
  
Code Name 06 - Lost Heart  
  
{Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion}  
[the motion of imprisonment in a bed of glass]  
  
Duo walked carefully in the shadows. His eyes never leaving the brown haired, blue eyed man currently  
talking with the honey blonde haired women. It had been a few hours since Heero and Duo had left the  
sanctuary of their bedroom. Leaning against the wall Duo thought back over the last few hours. His  
whole life had changed in a matter of moments. He had come here to protect the one he loved, but  
some how some where along the line he had grabbed a small piece of heaven.  
  
Duo knew that no one would want a hideously deformed assassin. He was a creature of the night not fit  
for those who lived in the light. The ride to the party had been quite, and some how strained. Duo knew  
that he would not regret this... never would he feel the same. Heero moved to lead the female onto the  
dance floor. Fallowing the movements like a shadow Duo moved along with the couple, he couldn't  
help it the sight was almost to much. Duo was determined not to show his heart ache, he wanted to  
more then anything in the world to be out there on that dance floor...   
  
{Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku}  
[that is first broken by the fumbling of a lady]  
{Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection}  
[a loose collection of feathers with a tail of soliday]  
  
Heero spun Relena, once, twice before once more pulling her close. He was hard pressed to formulate  
the words he so desperately needed to end this. Relena was a nice girl, but Heero's heart was with that  
dark mysterious man watching him. It was odd that he felt so safe with Duo around. Spinning Relena  
again not listing to her rambling, Heero thought back to there time together. When he had woke Duo  
had been up already dressed and clean. Heero had found it cute that Duo had trouble looking him in the  
eye for awhile.   
  
The ride up here had been very uneventful and frankly boring. He had watched Duo on the way up,  
something about the car ride had scared Duo. Heero absently spun Relena again, maybe Duo had  
claustrophobia? "HHHHHHHeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrroooooo..." Wincing Heero looked to the source of  
that rather terrifying scream. "Heero! You just keep spinning me and I'm dizzy, and now I have to go  
get some fresh air!" Heero would later swear his jaw hit the floor. Relena leaving him for a change???  
What a day... sighing Heero searched out his angel.  
  
{Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii}  
[that almost screams the innocence desired at night]  
  
Duo sat down gingerly, he was still sore. Not that me minded oh no! He loved it, Heero had made a  
claim to him, maybe when this was over Duo would find someway to become worthy of his beloved.  
Shifting to settle his sword a little on his shoulder, Duo looked for Heero in the crowd. When he didn't  
immediately spot that mess of unruly brown hair in the crowd, he began to panic. What if Heero had left  
him? Trying to stay calm Du searched the room again.  
  
Strong arms grabbed him from behind, and Duo's instincts took hold. Faster then the human eye could  
fallow Duo was on his feet with the edge of his sword millimetres from Heero's throat. Horrified Duo  
fumbled to get his sword away. "Gomen..." he said softly hoping Heero didn't hate him. Shyly looking  
up through his jagged brown bangs, Duo saw Heero still waring his trademark grin.  
  
{Yuuutsu no borode odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare}  
[dancing through freedom and lies in the mood of depression]  
  
Heero and Duo sat down side by side. Duo fascinated with the profile of his new lover, while Heero  
stretched. That damn kink was back and angry. Trying in vain to work the kink out, he swore it  
migrated deeper into his muscles causing him more and more discomfort. Duo finally became aware of  
his loved ones predicament. "Turn", he said softly, Heero blinked and obediently turned. Duo reached  
out hesitantly, this touching other people thing was new to him.   
  
Placing his scarred and callused hands on Heero's broad back, Duo gently moved the pads of his  
thumbs in soothing circles. Almost as if sensing the problem Duo's hands moved to ease the knot of  
tension in his shoulder. Heero made noises low in his throat that one could only interpret as a purr.  
Duo's hands were magic, Heero never wanted this to end.   
  
Duo was still a little scared, afraid he'd do something wrong and make a mistake. Heero would hate  
him forever...  
  
{Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate}  
[fragile puzzle pieces that break away from this course]  
  
Duo continued his ministrations as Heero dozed softly. Feeling Heero's smooth muscles relax beneath  
that white cotton shirt was worth the amount of self inflected torture. Finally Duo felt he needed to stop  
before he messed it up. He had, had many a knots and kinks in his back and had always tried to work  
them out himself. Some how the idea of touching anther person or being touched didn't appeal to him,  
until now.   
  
Feeling those warm hands leave his back Heero turned to a now slightly pinked Duo. Duo was scared  
and berating himself for being so forward and in public! He knew that many men didn't brag about  
there male/male relationships. In this day and age it was highly frowned upon in the business world. He  
didn't want anything ruining Heero's good name and reputation, especially himself.  
  
{Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete}  
[Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes]  
{Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru}  
[Melting away even the flower petals in our way]  
  
All these thoughts running through his head Duo was not expecting what happened next. Leaning  
forward in his chair, Heero reached out to stroke Duo's cheek. Duo was absolutely shameless, and he  
knew he'd regret it later. But now the man he loved was touching him in public, where anyone could  
see. Duo leaned into the caress and nuzzled Heero's palm like a cat.  
  
Lifting the much smaller man, Heero gently set him in his lap. Tucking his head under Heero's chin, Duo  
breathed in his unique scent of male and strawberry . The two made a startling contrast, Duo in his  
normal black and Heero, in gray dress pants and a white poet shirt. The lacings were partially undone ,  
revelling smooth chest and well defined muscles. Heero had moved so easily through the crowd  
laughing and joking with all the people he met along his way. Duo had stayed in the shadows watching.  
  
Still here Duo sat on the lap of the man he most desired, breathing in his scent and listing to his steady  
rhythmic heart beat. Heero smiled and placed a soft kiss on the top of Duo's head. Rubbing his back in  
slow circles Heero whispered in the pink shell of Duo's ear. "Are you sore?" Blushing a little deeper,  
Duo nodded silently against Heero's shoulder burying his face deeper in the warmth. Sighing Heero  
pressed anther kiss to his forehead this time. "Gomen angel it just that..." Duo sat up to look him in the  
eyes. 'It ok". That was all he said.  
  
{Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni}  
[Make me shining, changing into the most exciting colours]  
{Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi}  
[That first shone in a vision]  
  
Heero searched Duo's eyes as if questioning the validity of that statement. "I may run and hide, but a  
never tell a lie". Heero was speechless, that was the most words Duo had ever said to him. Heero saw  
the sadness and pain. Nothing more.  
  
Leaning forward to plant a kiss on those delicate looking lips. Heero was jarred to reality by a voice  
behind him. "Hey! Heero can I talk to you a sec please?" Heero turned ready to chew out the  
newcomer. When Heero saw it was Quatre he sighed. Duo jumped off Heero's lap and stood facing  
the two men eyes downcast. Excusing himself, Heero dragged Quatre a short distance away.  
  
Duo watched them go, feeling a small measure of envy. He instantly stomped on it, who was he to be  
jealous? He was nothing, a tool of destruction...  
  
{Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension}  
[the field of view excels the dimension of panorama]  
  
"What is it Quatre?" Heero struggled for patience, but Duo was waiting for him. Heero was ready, he  
thought to finally tell Duo he loved him. He hoped that Duo in some small measure returned that love.  
Quatre held out a CD, "Here's what your looking for". Opening the case Heero saw the neat  
handwriting on the inside of the jacket:   
  
Maxwell, Duo  
Code Name 02  
Assassin First Class - Dragons Bane  
Training Video Record  
  
Heero looked into lighter blue eyes, then his own. The normally soft eyes were hard. "I suggest you  
watch these Heero". That was it the blond walked off to find his boyfriend. Tucking the CD in his  
pocket, Heero turned to walk back to Duo.   
  
The wheel of fate was set in motion and the momentum was impossible to stop. This was the pivotal  
moment in time and lives would be forever changed, but for good or bad?  
  
{Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru}  
[a perfect mimesis that can only tremble]  
  
Duo watched as Heero and Quatre talked quietly, both men very serious and solemn. As Duo watched  
time seemed to stop. He saw a flash of silver, and Heero drop...  
  
Time spun back in to motion and Heero still stood with Quatre. Duo rose and ran. Heero turned and  
spotted him. With in five feet of each other Duo lunged and caught the hilt of the dagger centimetres  
from the chest of his lover. Five seconds later would have left Heero dead.  
  
Spinning on the spot Duo flung the dagger, and was rewarded by a scream. Now standing in the middle  
of the dance floor, Duo watched calmly as men in black masks dropped from the balcony above and  
surrounded both Heero and Duo. Duo slowly pivoted on the spot sizing up his competition. Twenty five  
in all, a fair fight...  
  
{Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction}  
[a cheap touch whose reaction is to look for secrets]  
{Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai}  
[you want to see them even if they are coldly obscene]  
  
Everything happened quickly, Duo caught the dagger centimetres from Heero. People were screaming,  
as suddenly men dressed in black seemed to drop out of nowhere. Heero was stunned, how had this  
happened? Who were these men? Heero felt a knife graze his arm, he sucked in his breath and bit his  
lip, hissing through his teeth. Duo turned and saw Heero clutching his arm. Starting forward to try and  
protect Heero, Duo watched in horror as one of the men came up behind Heero and knocked him  
unconscious.   
  
Something snapped, Duo stood over his beloveds unmoving form protecting him. Unsheathing his  
sword Duo settled the blade in his grip. Face calm and devoid of all emotion, Duo's world narrowed to  
himself and the men in black. The screams of the fleeing guest were pointless nosie as the God of Death  
made good on his nickname.  
  
{Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi}  
[a sea of gushing pleasure that alters the colours of the rainbow]  
  
The first few men rushed the assassin in black simoutaniously. Blade flashing Duo slit the man's throat.  
The second was beheaded, and the third split from navel to nose. Duo's cold blue blade was wielded  
with deadly accuracy. Not a single stroke was wasted, not an ounce of mercy showed on that cold  
featureless face as Duo took no prisoners.  
  
Still standing protectively over Heero, Duo was unable to avoid several strokes from men who rushed  
in from behind. A deep gash in his side, never slowed Shingimi. Ignoring the pain Duo was unaware of   
the way his own blood ran down his side and into the body of his lover. Crossing swords again and  
again, Duo spilled more and more blood on the dance floor.  
  
{Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke}  
[that strikes into this world adding shadows to the fringed game]  
  
Anther errant sword caught Duo along his rib cage cutting a deep furrow almost to the bone. Pain was  
ignored as Duo was engrossed with protecting his charge. The last two men rushed forward ready to  
kill or be killed by the assassins blade. Duo flipped his sword right slicing a man in half. The second was  
slit length wise as that deadly blade did it's work .   
  
Almost ten minutes after the appearance of the black clad men, the battle was over. Duo stood still,  
somehow sensing more. Sweat dripped down his temples. And off his chin. Blood ran from his two cuts  
falling onto the prone form below him. Who was in charge? Duo knew this was not the end. Duo  
snapped his head around to the left as one of the fallen men struggled to stand. Without his legs the man  
had no success.   
  
Striding over to the struggling form, Duo pulled the mans head clear of the floor by his hair. Placing his  
sword against the man's now exposed neck Duo leaned forward to whispered in his ear. "Who sent  
you?" that could voice booked no refusal. "D-DDD-Damon", he gurgled, blood running from his  
mouth. Duo quickly pulled his blade against the man's throat ending his life.  
  
{Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori}  
[Kiss shining, imitating loneliness]  
  
Standing, Duo in one smooth motion flicked the blade clean, and turned back to Heero. The hall was  
silent, the music had stopped and the people were sticking there heads inside the doors. Duo  
recognized Trowa and Quatre as they came rushing towards Heero. Perplexed Duo looked at the  
prone form of his beloved, swallowing Duo's eyes widened in fright. Heero was covered in blood,  
somehow he'd been stabbed. Duo had failed...  
  
Duo rushed over only to be beaten there by the blonde women Relena Heero loved. Duo tried to get  
closer but the blonde women stopped him. "No stay away from him! You've done enough" she yelled.  
Duo stepped back as he watched Relena, Quatre, Trowa and a Chinese man with black hair in tail, get  
Heero wrapped in a blanket to stanch the bleeding. Duo looked down at his hands. Those small  
scarred digits were covered in blood. Once more blood had been spilt by his hand.  
  
{Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru}  
[Cutting into space with entwined regret]  
  
An ambulance arrived and Duo somehow beat Relena to ride with Heero. Climbing into the back of it  
to be with the one he loved. The paramedics who had carted Heero out, had tried to stop him but Duo  
gave his best glare and the paramedics thought it would be wiser to not argue. The police had wanted  
to question him on the events of this evening but some how the man with the sword had disappeared  
before questions could start. Sitting with Heero Duo felt so helpless and scared, he could see all that  
blood! He was bleeding to death.  
  
Biting his lower lip, Duo tried not to cry. He had done this, all of it! It was his fault he hadn't been fast  
enough to save him. The one he loved so much... Duo wanted so much cry and have Heero hold him, in  
his strong arms. Just like last night... he thought. The ambulance sped on and Duo ignored his own  
wounds which were jarred with every movement, every bump.   
  
{Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra}  
[Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart]  
  
Holding tightly to Heero's hand, Duo's own blood seeped down his chest to land on the ambulance  
floor. The paramedics believed it to come from the large man on the gurney. They arrived a few minutes  
later, the men in the ambulance pushed Duo aside and ran inside with Heero.   
  
Duo was felling slightly dizzy, and lightheaded. He hurried inside the hospital trying to find his lover.  
Nurses and doctors alike avoided him. A man in black, covered in blood with a sword was not  
something they wanted to deal with. Still hurrying Duo finally found they way to the emergency room.   
  
The white walls of the hospital and the smell of disinfectant brought back memories Duo wanted  
desperately to forget:   
  
"Come on Duo it's time to leave..." A small boy looking much younger then he was shook his  
head. "I want to stay... they like me..." Duo huddled in his hospital bed. After a particularly  
brutal session with a whip, Duo had almost died. Dr. G walked over to the cowering boy, lifting  
up a magazine that lay open beside him the doctor looked at the picture of a young teenage man.  
Unruly dark hair and blue eyes that held promises of summer and unicorn's lakes. Heero Yuy the  
teen sensation. Very rich, and heir to the vast family fortune Smiling Dr. G held the picture up in  
front of Duo. "Duo if your good one day you'll see him..." Violet eye opened in shock, "R-  
rreally?" "Of course..." Dr. G watched as Duo took the magazine and delicacy ripped out the  
page. Folding it up the young boy tucked it away in his clothes. "That's a good boy, now come  
or else Heero Yuy will never see you..."  
  
  
G had been right. Duo was almost there, so close to Heero. Dr. G had told Duo so many times that  
Heero would never love him, Duo was tainted and no good to anyone. Duo mentally beat himself a  
trick he learned every time he had a thought that he was worthy of Heero's love.   
  
{Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni}  
[A radiance that surpasses hope]  
  
Taking a deep breath, Duo pushed aside the large swinging doors and entered the chaos of the  
emergency room. People were every ware, children crying, adults chatting, doctors and nurses yelling  
to one anther. It was pandemonium [1] and Duo with his sword and covered in blood stuck out like a  
sore thumb. He stood stock still in the middle of the white tiled floor, looking around trying vainly to  
hold on to himself. The walls seemed oppressive, closing in.  
  
Duo heard the sound of sharp high heels hitting the floor and turned to see that blonde Relena clicking  
down the hall straight at him. With her was Quarte, Trowa and the black haired man. Relena was the  
first to reach him. Before Duo could react the blonde lady hauled off and slapped him. Shock registered  
on his face as he lifted a blood covered hand to his left cheek.  
  
{Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu chou no  
namida}  
[Red soaked fingertips dye the atmosphere with fluttering butterfly  
tears]  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Relena was angry, "He might die, do you understand that? You must have  
killed him..." Duo stopped listening. He had killed Heero? His Heero was dead... no not his Heero  
Relena's Heero... "I hope your happy you bastard! Your worthless, useless! Did you actually think that  
Heero liked you!? Ha! You are a sick deluded bastard aren't you. Now you've killed him and-and-an"  
Relena stopped, covering her face she ran off sobbing.  
  
Duo looked at Quatre, and his lover Trowa, they weren't looking at him. The taller brown haired boy  
held the weeping blonde close and the black haired man seemed lost in thought. Duo didn't make a  
sound he turned and left. The double doors closed behind him. The sound from the chaotic place called  
ER, were muffled. Duo didn't look back he walked through the long white halls, down the stars and out  
into the night...  
  
{Subete wa suna ni naru shining, make you cry}  
[And all is turned to sand... Shining, make you cry ]  
  
Walking down the dark streets Duo was lost in his own dark thoughts. "I hope your happy you  
bastard!" Relena's words tore through his skull again and again. He had killed Heero, it was his  
fault... As if to accent his dark thoughts, there was a rumble of thunder and the heaves opened and  
wept on the earth below. Duo to distraught to realize what he was doing spied a motorcycle parked out  
side a bar. Without thinking he hot-wired the black beast and roared off into the night. Heero...  
  
{Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete}  
[Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes]  
  
Heero was slow to come into wakefulness. "Duo?" he whispered. Instead of those violet eyes he loved  
so much, he saw Relena Peacecraft's face. "Heeeerrrroooo!" Heero choked as Relena hugged him to  
her bosom. "Where's Duo? Heero looked into the faces of his friends, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei all  
stood around his bed. All three men had a look of profound sadness in there eyes.  
  
{Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru}  
[Melting away even the flower petals in our way]  
  
Duo, pushed open the door. Standing in Heero's dark house Duo slowly walked towards the  
bathroom. Still bleeding heavily Duo staggered down the blue hallway in Heero's house. Not bothering  
to turn on any lights, Duo didn't see the bloody foot prints he left on the cream coloured carpet.  
Stumbling into the bathroom, Duo clicked on the lights, leaving bloody fingerprints on the walls. Turning  
to look in the mirror over the sink, Duo saw what he was. A tool, nothing of value. Not worthy of love  
in any means. Blood mixed with rain ran down his face leaving streaks that dried and caked. Wide  
violet eyes stared back, I won't stop this time...  
  
{Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate}   
[Kill me shining, changing into the most exciting colours]  
  
"Where is he Relena?" Heero was staring at Relena face cold, an unusual expression on that usually  
laughing features. "Don't worry Heero I got rid of that bastard for you". Relena looked frantic. "He  
almost killed you Heero!" Heero narrowed his eyes, "He saved me Relena, a man behind me knocked  
me out, just after I got nicked by anther". Relena froze. "There was so much blood on you I tho-" "It  
wasn't his..."   
  
All eyes turned to the doctor who entered the room. "All that blood on you Mr. Yuy wasn't yours. We  
cleaned that small cut you had, and that little bump you had. You barley bleed at all. All that other  
blood belong to some one else." Tuning the doctor headed out. "Oh and Mr. Yuy, you can go home  
any time." With that he left. "Not your blood?" Relena turned once more to Heero, "What did you do?"  
The words were harsh. Relena clamped her mouth shut and backed away. Trowa told the story, of the  
words Relena had said and the look of deep sadness in Duo's eyes. Heero was in shock "My God..."  
  
{Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi}  
[That first shone in a vision]  
{Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori}  
[Please don't cryin', imitating loneliness]  
  
Duo, shrugged off his dripping tench coat. He rolled up the sleeves of his black turtle neck. Tracing the  
silvery scars on his forearms, Duo looked hat himself in the mirror once more. That mockery of a smile,  
that made all who looked at it want to cry, was back in place. Picking up his sword from where it had  
fallen on the floor, Duo placed the sharp edge against his pale skin. Watching in fascination as he first  
split open one arm then the other. The sword clattered to the floor, and the red blood dripped slowly  
pooling near his feet. Staggering back Duo slid down the wall till he sitting on the floor.   
  
The blood continued to flow, as purple eyes looked up at the ceiling. Tears, ran freely down that  
emotionless face. Heero I'm sorry... I love you always. More blood seeped down his arms and onto  
the floor. You promised forever Heero... maybe now we can live happily. I'm comming love... wait  
for me...  
  
{Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru}  
[Cutting into space with entwined regret]  
{Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra}  
[Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart]  
  
Violet eyes closed as painless blackness enveloped the cold assassin. Always and forever...  
  
{Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni}  
[A radiance that surpasses hope]  
  
  
To Be Continued of Game Over?  
  
[1] It was pandalirum, I thought we'd be killed or worse... for you Katie hun.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: Well wh- *smacked with many, many pointed objects*  
T: What the hell you mean game over? *aiming anther large rock*  
Jay: Exactly what are you on?  
Katie: I swear you'll never see you 17th birthday...  
Cas: Grrrrrrrrr...... *smacking away with stick*  
Casey: My sentiments exactly...  
D: *munching popcorn, taping with video camera* Human drama...  
Wilson: ...  
All: *smacking away at poor beaten author*  
Wilson: I'm just not sure if I should end it here o- *smacked again*  
Jay: *looking at people with chibi eye's* make her write more...  
Katie: yeah we want to know what happens.  
Cas: _  
Casey: *pulling out ax*   
T: *sweatdrop* please review... make her write more. 


	7. Darkest Hour

Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own Gundam ~sigh~ wish I did... *cries really loudly* I love those  
boys!!!  
Parings: 1x2 3x4 5x?  
Romance and Angst (gomen)  
Please ignore my bad spelling and non-excitant grammar  
  
Author's notes: AHHHHHH!!! Wow the death threats I got! *jeez* you people are evil. Did you  
actually think I'd end this baby here, no way my friends we got a way to go yet ^_^! I's just like to  
thank my Chapter 6 reviewers! Gomen if I had you worried: Tifa Leonhart, this onna want's to keep  
her head ^_^ Bladefire thanks for the words of encouragement heheheheh... lora-helen can't believe  
your still here jeez, must have no life... *smacked with stick* just kidding... Ryuu,  
thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!! At leat someone loves me. ask me who I am, is Gravitation not  
the coolest anime ever *starry eyes* Yuki is soooo cute *SMASH* sorry T, AngelofDeath, thanks for  
the death threat wow I got a lot of those. Balldandy, hehehehehehe *laughing nervously* don't worry I  
could never kill Heero or Duo their just tooo cool. DuoandHeeroluver, jeez anther death threat, don't  
worry you'll love this chap, you know I think this one is soo-" *SMACK* @_@ shutting up...  
  
"LA-LI-HO!"   
- Suchici, Gravitaion  
  
  
Dedicated to a good friend who lives on the other side of the world... Love ya always Cas...  
  
  
Angel With Metal Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
Code Name 07 - Darkest Hour  
  
  
250 stiches, 71 stapes, 3 feet of gauze and 20 butterfly bandages. They still didn't know if Duo would  
make it through the night. Heero Yuy sat holding Duo's pale limp hand in his own."Why did you do it  
Duo?" "Why? Was it me was it Relena what?" Heero scrubbed his eyes and looked at that pale  
unmoving form. "I love you, I want you to wake so I can tell you that".  
  
Heero would never forget the last few hours. They seemed as though they had happened in a past life.  
Or to someone else. Not him. Shuddering Heero tried unsuccessfully to forget and move beyond what  
had happened. He just couldn't forget...  
  
After Relena's confession Heero had wasted no time in getting to Quarte's car. The small blonde had  
wordlessly handed over the keys, seeing the look of sheer terror on Heero's face. Getting into the small  
red sports car Heero floored the gas and headed recklessly towards home. Somehow he knew Duo  
would head there. The rain comming down in torrents, making driving extremely dangerous and  
foolhardy. Heero didn't care he had to get to Duo.  
  
It was the longest ride of his life, the gas pedal floored and the rain pouring. Heero swived suddenly as  
oncoming headlights approached to close. Barley missing a telephone pole, he continued to race into  
the night. Finally arriving at home, his assumptions proved correct as a black motorcycle was carelessly  
left in the driveway on it's side. "Don't let me be to late..." Heero whispered as he hurried to the front  
door. The white door was ajar, he could just make out dark hand prints that could only be blood.  
Hurrying inside, the tall man flipped on the lights. Freezing Heero felt his blood turn cold. On the floor  
stalk against the cream carpet were bloody footprints. The prints led down the hall towards the  
bathroom. From the look of the dark blood, Heero could tell that Duo had lost a considerably amount  
of it, also from the way the footprints seemed to weave every ware. The red hand prints on the wall,  
showed were he had stopped to rest briefly.   
  
Wasting no more time Heero ran to the bathroom. Once more Heero went into shock. On the tiled  
floor sat his angel, arms bare. A long slit split the flesh the length of his forearm ending at the wrist. The  
bleeding was sluggish and slow, as Duo's life dwindled away. Choking back a sob Heero tore off his  
coat and wrapped the small figure tightly in it to stop the bleeding. Lifting the fragile angel from the floor,  
Heero cradled the assassin trying not to look at the dark pool on the floor.   
  
Hurrying to the car Heero tried vainly to get some sort of response out of the pale unmoving man. Still  
talking Heero gently set Duo in the passenger seat before getting himself in. Hands shook violently as he  
tried to get the keys in the ignition. Finally fitting the keys in Heero once more gunned the engine, ripped  
off down the highway. "Come on Duo don't leave me..." 20 minutes. 20 of the longest minutes in Heero  
Yuy's life, it took them that long to get back to the hospital. Parking outside the emergency door Heero  
quickly gathered Duo in his arms and ran for the entrance.  
  
"Help me!" Heero yelled, the blood from Duo already soaking his clean borrowed shirt. "Oh God help  
me please he's going to die!" A team of nurses and doctors came hurrying in with a gurney. Heero  
gently laid Duo on the clean white sheets as the doctors hurried away. Heero vaguely heard the head  
doctor asking him questions, who was he? What was his relation to the patient? Had he done this  
before? Heero ignored them and tried to follow Duo into surgery. The nurses shooed him out to the  
waiting room.  
  
He waited on one of those cold plastic chairs head in hands. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei stopped by to  
tell him how sorry they were. Angry Heero looked up, "Why didn't you stop her?!" he demanded. The  
three men refused to look him in the eye. Shaking with rage Heero continued, "Why didn't you stop  
him?! He- if you had seen.... so much blood". Heero couldn't go on, the lump in his throat was to large.  
He refused to cry, there would be time later to weep now he had to be strong... for Duo. Quatre,  
Trowa and Wufei tried to comfort their friend, but the blue eyed man would have none of it. Sadly the  
three men left, hearts and minds heavy. More then one life had been shattered tonight.  
  
After the three men returned home, Relena put in her appearance. Heero looked at her coldly as she  
took a seat near him. "Heero I..." Heero stood and moved a few seats away. Relena shocked followed  
him. "I just wanted to protect you." Relena reached out to touch his arm. Yanking the appendage out of  
her grasp, Heero continued to ignore her. "I mean he's totally worthless after all. I mean wh-" Relena  
got no further as Heero's hand made contact with her cheek. He hadn't hit her hard, it was just a little  
sting. Relena surprised more then anything just stared at him. "How dare you! You not only drove Duo  
to try suicide you also just insulted the man I love! The man you put in the hospital!" Heero turned away  
from her once more and continued on softly, "For what you have done Relena I will never forgive you.  
Goodbye Relena, hope our paths never cross again." She had been dismissed, red with humiliation  
Relena gathered her last defence, to lash out and wound. "That's disguising! Two man it's dirty and vial  
and..." she trailed off as Heero turned to look at her once more. Those normally sparkling eyes of his  
cold. "Omae a kusro!" Relena ran.   
  
Heero continued to wait. Three hours later an exhausted looking doctor came out. "Heero Yuy?"  
Heero jumped he had been lost in though and hadn't heard the doctor approach. "Yes?" the doctor  
took out his clipboard, "250 stiches, 71 stapes, 3 feet of gauze and 20 butterfly bandages in total. We  
did all we can, but it'll be tonight that decides whether he lives or dies. If he makes it through the night  
there's a good chance he'll recovery fully. If not well..." The doctor didn't finish he didn't need to.  
"What are the odds?" was that his voice? Heero sounded horse and unsure. The doctor laid a  
comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's 50/50..." Heero looked up at the kind man. "Can I sit with him?"  
the doctor smiled "Of course. Follow me".   
  
So here he sat, watching his beloved sleep. Hooked up to machines that keep him alive. It was so hard  
not to break down and just cry. Standing Heero made his way over to the only chair in the room.  
Sitting down in the off-green cushioned chair Heero buried his face in his hands once more. Shifting in  
place, he felt something in his coat pocket stabbed his side. Still covered in blood, Heero reached into  
the inside pocket to produce the CD Quatre had given his just before... No he wouldn't go there. Well  
I have nothing better to do... Heero walked over to the phone near the door. Calling up Quatre, he  
asked for clean clothing and his laptop. Settling back in the chair Heero waited and prayed...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jerking awake at the hand on his shoulder Heero looked at Quatre. According to he watch Heero had  
been asleep almost an hour. "Here", the blonde said handing him a blue duffel bag. Heero smiled, it  
wasn't a true smile but it was getting there. "Thank you Q-man, and I'm sorry about earlier..." Quatre  
smiled and shook his head. "Don't be Heero. We judged him to harshly, we got caught up in  
appearance and didn't look past first impressions". Quatre smiled, "We're all praying for him Heero".  
With that he was gone.  
  
Heero took a quick shower, Duo's room was one of the better ones in the hospital. It had it's own  
private bathroom, and desk in the corner. Dressed in fresh clothing and feeling slightly better, Heero set  
up his laptop. Looking longingly at the still figure on the bed, tubes running in and out of his small body.  
Heero forced himself to look at the screen. Loading the CD, Heero got the information he wanted.   
  
The first few scenes were doctors in lab coats. They spoke of a project, a modelling system for young  
boys. The doctors went on to explain there choices, why they wanted these boys. The screen went  
fuzzy briefly but when it returned Heero wished he had the courage to turn off the computer.   
  
Heero watched as a young boy, no more then five, with long brown hair was whipped again and again.  
The man with the whip looked as though he were enjoying the sight of the whimpering boy. He  
continued to beat the boy till one of the doctors ordered him to stop.   
  
"Enough", the doctor said. We shall leave him tonight. The men left the small boy in a pool of  
his own blood. "Heero..." the small figure wept. "Someday... I-I'll see y-you". The boy lost  
consciousness.  
  
Heero looked at the figure in the hospital bed once more, silent tears falling down his face Heero turned  
back to the laptop. Hands shaking Heero called up the next clip, it was worse. Heero watched as Duo  
was forced to learn the sword, the doctors didn't believe in rewards. Severe beatings and starvation  
brought the message home.   
  
"You will not eat till you get this right!" The doctor took up his guard position. Duo weak with  
hunger and fatigue tried to block the doctors thrusts. The sharp blade left long bloody gashes all  
over his body. Finally the doctor stopped. "You will be beaten tonight and no food 02".  
  
Heero continued to watch all the training video's on the CD. He watched Duo getting hit by that car, he  
saw Duo put in perilous places and expected to survive. He watched as the one he loved was chained  
to a wall for days on end. He cried when the doctors beat him to the point that he didn't even know his  
own name. Yet every time they did that, one name would pass through those blooded lips his own  
name, Heero...  
  
Chained. He's been here for days in the dark. He was hungry but he could move beyond that. He  
was used to not eating... the cell door opened and Duo blinked back the artificial light from the  
hallway. The man with the whip was back. With an experimental flick, the beefy man with the  
whip lashed out striking. A large red cut appeared on Duo's chest. 50 lashes later the man was  
frustrated beyond belief. This stupid boy was not supposed to be able to formulate words yet  
here he was "Heero, Heero, Heero..." the chant was never ending. This one couldn't, wouldn't  
be broken. He refused. Sickened the man undid the chains and Duo slumped to the floor still  
chanting but not moving...  
  
  
As the clips progressed Heero noticed how they used his name again and again. Against Duo... it was  
himself that has caused all this pain...  
  
"You think Heero want a weakling?" the sword scored anther strike against him. "He wouldn't  
want you, your unless! Nobody wants you!" The doctor circled the braided youth with his sword  
ready. "You think you'll be able to face him? You? Tainted by blood and death?" Laughing  
harshly the doctor lunged sword comming up. Duo blocked the lunge. Spinning he returned the  
doctors blows. The doctor grinning like a maniac.  
  
Hands trembling Heero moved the mouse to the final clip on the CD.  
  
"02, you have been terminated..." the doctor was once more looking into the eye's of the  
braided youth. The wars were over, no more sis they need the Dragons Bane assassin. They were  
obsolete and there for useless. The doctor levelled the gun at Duo. Violet eyes went wide, before  
he sword ever left his sheath a bullet caught him through the chest. Gasping Duo continued to  
draw his sword. G was about to fire again, when Deathsythe ran him through. Both men panting  
hard collapsed onto one anther. Sliding to the floor G freed himself from the blade, collapsing  
face first onto the floor. Blood pooling underneath him.  
  
Duo staggered back a few steps. Still clutching his sword, staggering to the door. Leaving a trail  
of blood, Duo paused in the door way. Turning he saw the doctors unmoving body. "Ninmu  
Kanryo..."   
  
The clip ended and Heero slumped down in his chair. He couldn't understand why or how Duo knew  
him. Finished with the video's and throughly sickened Heero turned off his computer and sat quietly in  
the dark. Trying hard to think of a time he had possibably known Duo. Straining his memory, Heero  
dimly recalled a promise made. Duo? His friend, a promise...? His playmate with the long hair and  
happy violet eyes. Heero looked at his lover, "God..." Here in the misty twilight of the morning, Heero  
recalled everything, Duo had been taken from him, before he could really get to know him. Heero  
knew, he knew at that moment that he had loved this man his entire life.  
  
Standing Heero made his way once again to the beside. The cot dipped slightly under his weight as he  
took hold of Heero's limp hand. "Duo? Can you hear me? It doesn't matter anyway. I love you more  
then anything and I wont you to know when you get better I'm going to take care of you. Yes, we'll  
never be separated again..." Heero started to cry softly "I'll make you happy for the rest of you life..."  
choking, Heero brought the cold hand to his cheek and nuzzled the palm. Placing butterfly kisses on the  
pale digits. Heero laced there fingers together. "Always be with you no matter what... Duo do you hear  
me? If you don't make it I-I'll... follow y-you..." breaking down Heero buried his face near Duo on the  
bed and wept. He wept for the man on the bed. His lost innocense, his playmate he never had, his pain,  
his blood. He wept for everything, he wept for his lost hope...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bring in 08" the doctor still grinning stepped away. Duo felt an extreme amount of foreboding.   
  
The door clicked open and standing in the entrance was a handsome blonde. Golden eyes peered  
at Duo from under long blonde bangs. Feeling self-conscious Duo watched as the golden boy  
prowled across the room. He walked with an air of superiority and self-assuredness. He was  
gorgeous and he knew it. Never had he felt the tip of the whip, he gloried in death and all the  
killing he did, never once reprimanded. Duo slumped, disfigured all over his body, testament to  
his unwillingness. He wished he could just disappear. "08, 02 you are to fight... till one dies or  
the other concedes..." The blond man walked up to Duo and drew his sword. "We fight..."   
Giving a bloodcurdling cry he lunged at Duo. Trying to find a way out Duo had no alternative  
then to block the sword. Screaming again the golden one charged. Soon they were locked in a  
combat of not only skill and strength but of a battle of the mind.  
  
Hilts locking, each strained against the other. "My, my aren't we the pretty one..." Duo grunted  
and pushed harder. Chuckling the 08 whispered, "Such beauty, and such a deliciously tainted  
soul. Yes, my little princess you shall be mine..." snarling Duo heaved with all his weight and  
threw the other man across the room. Cold purple eyes, started into golden, as Shingimi  
advanced.   
  
With a methodical one mindedness Duo moved forward. Sword's collided and sparks flew, as  
cold steel met cold steel. The two assassin, duelled on. Goldy was hard pressed to fight the little  
freak. Again and again that sword descended. 08 was backed into a corner. It was then, the  
perfect boy felt the cold bite of steel for the first time. Duo having found an opening had took it  
while the others defences were low. He slashed 08 across the cheek. Screaming, blondey doubled  
over, clutching his bleeding face. His perfect face ruined. That cut would leave a hideous scar,  
from the corner of his eye to the edge of his mouth.   
  
That moment the blonde hated Duo and vowed to end the fight one day... he had forfeited the  
battle but he would win the war and Duo would pay.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo", that voice. Duo was drifting through empty space, there was no more pain. Here he was clean  
and whole and pure. The light ahead grew bigger, he was almost there "Heero, I'm coming..." He  
whispered. Almost to the light he was stopped. "Duo do you know me?" Duo started into cobalt eyes  
"Heero..." he whispered. The shimmering figure with large white wings nodded. "Duo you have to go  
back." "No, I don't want to live without you", Duo reached out to the figure. "No. I'm not really here  
Duo. I'm very much alive and I want you to live. You have work to do Duo, and a life to live" Duo  
looked into those blue depths. "Yes Heero, for you I live. It has always been so". Turning Duo walked  
away from the light. "Ai shiteru, Duo..." the figure was gone and all was dark. I'm comming Heero...  
  
Duo heard the sound of weeping. Opening his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the dim light. Duo felt a  
warm body beside his own. The sobs were louder now, they wrenched at his heat and tore at his soul.  
Turning his head slightly, Duo saw that mass of unruly dark hair he loved so much. Reaching out he  
stroked the top of the weeping mans head.  
  
Feeling the tentative touch Heero's head snapped up. Looking into those violet Heero felt his heart lift.  
Life was once more complete. Here was his angel alive... more tears gathered in his eyes as he once  
more began to cry. Horrified Duo tried to sooth him. Poor Duo looked ridiculous, arms swathed in  
bandages, limbs heavy with medication he awkwardly patted Heero on the hand only to wince when he  
felt pain stab his arm.  
  
Heero was just to happy, he needed to tell Duo, now before he lost him again... "Duo I..." Duo looked  
up at him from under jagged bangs. Chestnut hair once in a pristine braid was matted and still and  
caked with dry blood. Heero, stared at the offensive hair. Duo tried to speak but there was a damn  
tube down his throat. Instead he gaged, Heero seeing his beloved in distress rushed out into the hall to  
flag down one of the nurses. Explaining his need of a doctor and also a large bowl, she rushed off to do  
as he asked.  
  
Not more then five minutes later there was the doctor who had done the operation. "I'm surprised",  
said the surgeon as he carful removed Duo's tubes. "In all honesty I didn't expect him to live through  
the night". Heero sat beside Duo and squeezed his hand reassuringly as the doctor worked. "My Duo is  
made of strong stuff..." Heero said, pride in his voice. The doctor looked back and forth between the  
two. Shrugging, he was to old for this he left, just as the nurse arrived with the requested bowl. Leaving  
again, the nurse made a irritating squeaking sound as her rubber soles hit the linoleum floor.  
  
"Duo sweetheart I need to wash your hair", Duo nodded complete and utter trust in his wide eyes.  
Picking up the bowl, Heero made his way to the bathroom, filling it with warm water he returned to  
Duo's bedside.  
  
Duo watched as Heero unbound his waist length hair as gently as he could. The blood had dried and  
stuck he hair together. Propping Duo up so Heero could reach all the way around his head, he slowly  
and painstakingly began to rinse out the chestnut mane. Four bowls of water later, Duo was ready for a  
good shampooing. Grabbing his duffel bag, Heero found his cheap fruit smelling shampoo Quatre had  
packed for him. Duo's locks took almost the entire bottle to come clean. Heero was almost at loathe to  
use the conditioner, but this was Duo, he deserved the best.  
  
Once the hair was rinsed clean, and a rather tired Duo slumping over Heero climb into bed with his koi.  
Taking up his own brush Heero gently ran it through the entire length of that beautiful hair. Trying vainly  
not to produce any hurt when the teeth got caught in a particularly tough tangle. After a few moments of  
silence, Heero still brushing whispered the question that seemed to plague his soul. "Why?"  
  
Duo leaned into Heero's hands as he continued to brush his hair. He loved it when Heero touched him,  
and somehow this simple act of brushing hair seemed more intimate then anything he had ever  
experienced. Well... his thoughts took him to yesterday afternoon. A red tint appeared on Duo's  
cheeks which was rather remarkable considering all the blood he lost. It was in the middle of all this  
musing he heard Heero's whispered question. 'Why?' simply answered, "I didn't want to live without  
you..." he wispherd.   
  
Heero paused in his ministrations, "I know what Relena said to you," Heero continued, "Duo I want to  
tell you something ok?" Duo nodded happy as Heero continued to brush his hair soothingly. "Duo,  
tonight when you cut your arms, it wasn't the first time was it?" Duo shook his head slightly, feeling  
utterly depressed, now Heero hated him. "I think I know why Duo." He said softly, "I saw your tapes".  
Duo's eyes widened at that. Heero continued on, "I saw what they did to you, all that pain. They used  
me against you didn't they?" Not waiting for an answer Heero continued, "I head their lies, they said  
you were useless and unworthy..." Heero was getting mad again, he increased his brushing with vigour.  
"Well Duo I want to tell you something, It's me who doesn't deserve you". Duo tried to turn to look at  
Heero only to be stopped, "Wait till I finish..."  
  
"Duo, I want you to know that from now on, you are the centre of my universe. Duo I love you..." Duo  
was stunned. Heero continued quickly, "I know I don't deserve you, but God Duo! I want to make you  
happy. I never want to see you cry, I never want to go through this ever again. Duo tonight I almost lost  
you all because I was to stupid and ignorant to give you what you needed most. My love, well you have  
it Duo all of me, I love you more then life it's self..." Duo felt tears on his cheeks. Heero must have  
sensed something was amiss, for He turned Duo to face him. Cradled in Heero's lap Duo let his words  
sink in.  
  
Heero, loved him. Him. The one they said was worthless, was sitting in the arms of his beloved. It's  
surly a dream... Duo looked up to see those blue eyes, the eyes reflected love and understanding. Blue,  
the true blue love that was Heero. Duo buried his face in Heero's neck and wept softly, this time they  
were tears of joy. Distressed Heero clutched him closer, "Love you always Heero..." Duo breathed  
into his ear. Heero gently wiped away tears from those shimmering eyes, "No more tears love today we  
begin anew..." for a moment the world stopped and the heavens smiled, and so did Duo. For the  
second time in two days Duo smiled a true smile, only this time he shared it with the one he loved the  
most. Today there lives began. Duo's hair forgotten the two lovers curled up together, on the small  
hospital bed.   
  
The wheels of fate continued to turn, and destiny had yet to have it's way with the lovers. For there still  
lay heartache, and pain ahead. For it was destined since that black figure appeared in Heero's life. That  
one rainy night changed his life and started a course of events that could not be reversed. Perhaps it  
was ordained, or foretold but the war was at hand...   
  
Hugging Duo tighter Heero whispered, "Always and forever Duo..." Duo shivered. My promise of  
forever... with that the exhausted assassin fell asleep in the arms of the man he loved. Heero held the  
little one close, forever...  
  
"Well, well, well..." The amber eyed man looked at the blonde. "You failed..." the first smiled that cold  
smile. "I haven't begun yet. Besides there's plenty of time. He does have to heal now or else there is no  
fun." The second glared "Better be quick..."  
  
TBC..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: Well th- *smack with the lemon*  
Wilson: @_@  
All: Mwahhahahah....  
D: *now has m&m*  
Cas: You sooo deserved that...  
Casey: Ya you threatened to leave the story unfinished _  
Katie: Significant other I'm not sure I can ever forgive you.  
Jay: _  
T: *holding an even larger stick* You know I think I'm going to look into getting a sword, hmmmm...  
maybe that Kenshin will lend me his...  
All: o.O  
Wilson: OH GOD NO!!!!!!!!!  
Wilson: Come on guys it was just a little.. Eeep!  
All but D: *backing author into corner* You are dead Wilson!  
D: *popping m&m's* Review ^_^ she does try... really... 


	8. Mirror Reflected

Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own Gundam ~sigh~ wish I did... *cries really loudly* I love those  
boys!!!  
Parings: 1x2 3x4 5x?  
Romance and Angst (gomen)  
Please ignore my bad spelling and non-excitant grammar  
  
Author's Notes: Ok chapter 8 ^_^ I'm sooooooo good! This isn't really anything big in this chap just  
something to keep the story going. For a quick recap, Duo an assassin showed up on Heero's door  
step. The two already knew each other from early on in their lives. Fun ne? Duo's gonna be ok and live  
yeah!  
So now just thank my reviewers. Jordon, thanks for the review ^_^ lora-helen still here??  
Man alive I thought you'd have decided to aboadon- *lemon to the head* sorry T! Bladefire aren't I  
bad _^ ohhh I'm bad. AngelofDeath, I think this baby will be possibly 12 chapters! Oh man... The  
Lone Writer, hehehehe love your name, thanks for the encouragement! DuoandHeeroluver, hey you  
know I think this is a conspiracy... mmmm.. Rabid Attack Goat, thanks for the death threat I get a lot of  
those ^_^ Balldandy ok now I know there's a conspiracy... Kyra, *author in Sherlock Holmes cap,  
with bubble pipe* we shall meet this new assassin in due time my dear. WingZero, oh no not you too!  
_ crazy people YOUR CORRUPTING MY NEW REVIEWERS! *smacked several times with  
stick* sorry T @_@ fic now...  
  
" Bicky: Your drooling..  
Dee: That's not good..."  
- FAKE  
  
Dedicated to a good friend who lives on the other side of the world... Love ya always Cas...  
  
  
Angel With Metal Wings  
  
Code Name 08 - Mirror Reflected  
  
Heero rushed to reach the elevator in time. He'd been chatting with the doctor, and apparently Duo  
could go home. Heero had been a little skeptical, after all Duo had hardly been here a day, and already  
the doctors wanted him out. The surgeon assured him though, that as long as Duo took it easy and kept  
himself quite he had nothing to worry about.   
  
Stepping off the elevator on the correct floor, Heero's pace quickened. He had done a little shopping.  
He wanted to purpose to Duo. He loved Duo with all his heart, but he wanted to show that to the  
world. So nestled in a black velvet box deep inside his coat pocket, was a beautiful gold engament  
band. Simple in design it held a amyathsis and toruqoise stone, a symbol of love. On the inside of the  
band was there names Heero*Duo, a promise kept.   
  
Stopping in front of Duo's room, Heero gathered his courage. In spite of everything he was still  
afraid of rejection. Taking a deep breath Heero pushed open the door. Duo sat up in bed, pale and  
fragile looking his normally bland face lightened considerably. Heero sat down near Duo on the hospital  
coat. "Duo would you like to go home?" Duo nodded, he'd had enough of hospitals in his relatively  
short life. Heero leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Duo's lips, any thing more and he'd lose  
control.  
  
Heero, grabbed his own cloths from his overnight bag and helped Duo to dress. The bandaged swathed  
arms clumsy and slow. Duo had temporally lost use of his fingers and hands. Heero pulled a grey sweat  
shirt over Duo's bare torso, in the broad daylight Duo's scars were more noticeable. Heero thought of  
all the pain that had earned him those scars. It was his fault. Heero tenderly helped Duo into a pair of  
his jeans. The clothes made Duo look like a kid. Heero's much larger frame filled out the clothes nicely,  
but Duo's slight frame made the cloths all that much bigger.   
  
Dressed and ready to go Heero gathered Duo in his arms, to hell with the wheel chair. Heero was once  
again astounded by the lightness of his lover. Duo snuggled closer to Heero, for warmth and comfort.  
He still had trouble believing that Heero loved him. It was a gift more precious then all the money, or  
jewels in the world, and he prayed to Shigimi that this would never end.  
  
Making his way out of the hospital, Heero carried a now sleeping Duo to his borrowed car. Setting  
Duo in the passenger seat, Heero climbed in the driver side and headed for the freeway. Taking time to  
look over to the sleeping assassin, Heero once more felt guilt, arms swathed in bandages stalk white  
against his already pale skin. Heero concentrated on the rode as his love sleep blissfully in the opposite  
seat. Smiling slightly Heero took his time getting to Quatre's.  
  
Heero didn't want to take Duo to his house just yet. The carpet, washroom, door and hallway all had  
to be repainted. Blood was hard to get out. He also believed that it'd be a good idea to have Duo  
closer to other people. He had decided last night before drifting off to sleep that Heero would bring  
Duo out of his shell. He wanted to see those violet eyes light up with laughter, seem them darken in  
angry. Hell he wanted to be angry with him, he wanted Duo to yell and swear. Somehow though Heero  
knew Duo would never do that, not to himself.  
  
Half-hour later Heero parked the small red sporty car outside Quatre's massive mansion. It seemed so  
long ago now, the party, that night... shaking off his dark thoughts Heero walked to the passenger side  
to retrieve his sleeping angel. Duo barley stirred as Heero lifted him once more into his strong arms.  
Walking easily to the front doors, Heero smiled as Rashid opened the entrance, bowing them inside.  
Quatre walked into the hall, eyes alight and a soft smile in place. Those calm pale blue eyes rested on  
the figure in Heero arms, smiling a little wider Quatre pointed upstairs and winked. Heero smiled in  
return, not pausing Heero started up the stairs, turning left at the top of the massive flight. Entering the  
room himself and Duo had occupied hardly a day ago.   
  
Setting his burden down, Heero stripped the lithe figure of his shoes, socks, and jeans. Pulling back the  
covers Heero tucked Duo into the satin sheets. Bending to kiss that pale forehead Heero met violet  
eyes. "Arighrto...Heero", Heero smiled, "Sleep love, you need rest". Rising he turned to the door,  
"Heero, were are you going?" hearing that plaintive tone in his lovers voice Heero returned to the bed  
to reassured the small man. "I'm going down to talk to Quatre and Trowa, then I'll be back... it's a  
promise". Heero gently caressed Duo's cheek marvelling at the smoothness of his skin. Duo nodded  
solemnly, leaning into the gentle caress. Heero stood once more to depart, this time Duo in a deep  
sleep didn't question him. Looking longingly at the tiny figure in bed, Heero stepped into the hall.  
Shutting the door quietly he went in search of a certain blond and brunette.   
  
Heero found the love birds snuggled together in the large living room. As Heero entered the room, and  
the other two looked up at him. Seeing the sorrow on Quatre's innocent face, Heero was immediately  
on the alert. "Heero..." he said softly, silent tears on his cheeks. Heero nodded and moved closer.  
Handing him a slip of paper Quatre whispered, "I just found it." The paper was old and yellowing,  
rolled up and tied together with a black ribbon it looked like a death certificate. Heero smiled what a  
damned twisted analogy. Opening the document carefully Heero scanned the words written on the  
page. An icy hand gripping at his heart....  
  
When day meets night...  
When light fights dark...  
When the fates collide.  
When the one that loves dark,  
Loves the one who holds light.  
The ultimate act of sacrifice will be at.  
Love will bring back the warrior.  
Transcended through time.  
Through all...  
Can light withstand the death of dark?  
  
Heero wasn't sure, but it seemed as though the day got darker. The room temperature dropped,  
leaving an icy chill in it's wake. Looking at Quatre still clinging to his lover like a lifeline, Heero silently  
pleaded with his eyes. Quatre nodded sadly, "That is the prophecy that came with the sword. The  
destiny of the blade". Heero sat heavily in the nearest chair as his knees gave out. Why did these words  
bother him so much? Heero buried his head in his hands, dropping the paper to the floor.   
  
"Tell us..." that soft voice belonged to Trowa. The normally silent boy looked at his friend in  
understanding. Unwilling, yet unable to stop himself the story came pouring fourth. They way he found  
Duo, the words Relena and himself exchanged. The training video's, the sadness, the pain, and finally  
an understanding. Heero found himself telling his best friends of his feelings, his intentions, and a  
promise made 15 years ago by two five year old boys. Finished Heero looked up from where he'd  
been avidly staring at the carpeted floor.   
  
Sensing his need to be alone, Quatre and Trowa left in silence. Heero sat, thinking. The last few days  
had turned his life around 360 degrees. Without Duo he would have never learn the true meaning of  
love. Nor would he have ever remembered that time so long ago. Lost in thought, Heero didn't realize  
the sun had set. Well it had been a long day... standing to stretch out his muscles he walked to the door  
and up the stairs to his and Duo's room.   
  
Steps and heart rate picked up with the anticipation of seeing his sweetheart. Quietly entering the room,  
Heero went about getting ready for bed. Soon he too stripped down to his boxers and climbed in with  
his koi. Before Heero could gather the fragile creature beside him in his arms, Duo rolled almost on top  
of him. Smiling Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's narrow waist, burying his hands in that mane of  
chestnut gold. Holding the smaller man tightly Heero, whispered words of love against his koi's ear.  
Deep in the realm of dreams Duo smiled, feeling loved.  
  
All to soon though, Heero succumbed to the night. Yawning widely, he thanked the heavens that he  
was here with his beloved, alive and well. "Ai shiteru Duo..." he murmured sleepily as Duo shifted  
closer, if at all possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, well Damon not up to your usual standard are we?" Damon merely shrugged and continued to  
ignore the other's prescience. The other occupant of the tiny apartment was not happy, "Dammit I hired  
you to kill Heero Yuy and so far all you've succeed in doing is pushing an assassin closer to him".  
Damon closed his eye's smiling softly, " There will be no fun, if Duo can't fight..." he whispered.   
  
Yes he would once more fight with Duo. He had learned his lessons well after all. Years of practice and  
pain to prepare for this match. It all came down to them now. Yes, he'd been hired to kill Heero Yuy,  
but he had not foreseen Duo in the mix. It added to the flavour though. The adrenalin high of the hunt.  
He would get closer, and closer to the poor bastard. Then oh god! Then he would make him scream.  
The blinding ecstacey that came from sinking your sword deep into anther's flesh.  
  
Damon barley suppressed a giggle, he could almost taste the unique flavour of death. He would first  
force Heero to watch himself take Duo. He would allow Heero the honour of seeing his so called  
'angel' sullied by himself. Then once his lust was satisfied he'd force Duo to watch as he slit Heero's  
throat. He could fell that warm blood seeping over his hands. Dripping on the floor, forming a beautiful  
ruby red puddle.   
  
Golden hair was tossed in the wind as Damon lost in thought stared out the open window. "Are you  
listing to me?!" Damon slowly turned towards the voice. Amber eyes flashed in the night. Fingering the  
scar that ran from the corner of his eye to the edge of his mouth. Yes, he would have his revenge soon  
now. Duo was waiting for him, he wouldn't disappoint. After all assassin 08 was a force to be  
reckoned with...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo sat up in bed stretching carefully, so as not to tare his stiches. It had been almost four days since  
he'd come to the mansion with Heero. Four days of heaven... Heero had pampered him to an extreme,  
dressings him, feeding him, even carrying him places so he wouldn't tire himself out. Duo was feeling  
much better and he could look after himself, he just didn't want this to end. He loved the attention, for  
the first time someone wanted him. Not for hire, not as a tool, as himself. For his soul alone.  
  
The bedroom door opened softly, as a pair of blue eyes peeked around the corner. Duo, who had been  
stiffening ready for an attack relaxed as Heero stepped in smiling cheerfully. "How are you today Duo-  
koi?" Duo blushed and looked down at the bed spread. He would never get used to being called lover.  
He loved all this attention, but he was not used to being idle. He was restless and wanted to do more.  
Also much to cringe, he found himself thinking about the other night. The intimate moments they shared,  
the pure pleasure. He was much to shy to start anything, but damn the memory ate away at him.  
  
Heero kept up the never ending stream of chatter as he hovered over Duo making sure he ate  
everything on his plate. Duo tried, he always did, but being starved for years was not an easy habit to  
break. "Duo, I think we need to go shopping today". Heero had been eyeing the baggy shirt and too  
large boxers on Duo's light frame. Unfortunately Duo only had one outfit with him, so when that had  
been ruined with blood, Heero had given him his own clothing. Although it made Duo look to be about  
ten years old.   
  
"That's what we'll do, we'll go shopping". Duo looked up at Hero wide pilot eyes that took up most of  
that adorable face were wide with trust and love. Heero smiled, walking over to the large walk in closet  
he pulled out a pair of faded jeans, black tank top and a grey hooded sweat shirt. Grabbing a pair of  
socks and boxers from the chest of drawers on his way by Heero dumped the lot near Duo on the bed.  
"Ok, honey I'm going to take this tray down stairs, and when I get back we'll go. See if some of the  
feeling had returned to your hands". Heero picked up the tray and headed to the hall.   
  
Duo stood up and slowly got dressed. Changing his navy boxers for anther pair of navy Heero boxers  
Heero pulled on the jeans. They didn't fit well. The material hung down in the back exposing his  
boxers, making the pants even more baggy. Frowning, he tugged the pants higher, only to have them fall  
again, it was a battle he wouldn't win. He had a hard time with the button in the front. His stupid fingers  
wouldn't cooperate. Even though in the last few days he'd regained mush of their use, he still wasn't as  
dextaritus as he had been.  
  
Next he pulled on the black tank. The hem went past his waist almost to his knees. Sighing Duo pulled  
on the sweat shirt. Fortunately it was also too big, so it covered the boxers that were exposed by the  
jeans. Finally Duo adjusted his braid, making sue his plait was straight. Critically he looked at himself in  
the mirror, his cloths to baggy, his hair to long... at least you couldn't see a lot of the bandages. The  
white gauze that Heero changed for him every morning reached from his elbows to the bottom of his  
fingers. The white semi-transparent material exposed only his fingers and thumbs.  
  
Heero entered the room in time to see Duo staring at himself in the mirror. Mirror reflected... He  
thought. Duo looked like one of Quatre's many teen-age nephews that seemed to ware there pants too  
low. He knew Duo wasn't doing it intentionally, but he looked like a teen. Comming up behind his angel  
Heero wrapped his arms around the small figure from behind. Duo had seen him approach in the  
mirror, so when those strong arms pulled him close he sighed and leaned into the embrace.   
  
Heero kissed the top of Duo's head and murmured in his ear, "You look good enough to eat". Duo  
frowned at the mirror, he was afraid he'd lose his pants. Chuckling Heero laced their fingers together  
pulling Duo gently to the door. "Quatre and Trowa are coming with us ok? They said they had an  
announcement to tell us". Duo nodded, "That would be fine" he said softly. Heero grinned from ear to  
ear. The mask was slipping... Trowa was waiting with Quatre at the bottom of the stairs. Duo took his  
time going down partially from his injury and partly from his pants.  
  
"Were is Julia?" Duo asked in that musical voice, once he had reached the bottom of the flight. Quatre  
smiled, "One of my sisters is taking care of her today". Duo nodded and tried to smile. Heero saw the  
attempt and raised his beloveds hand to his mouth. Planting kisses on each of his knuckles. Duo  
blushed, Quatre smiled and groped for Trowa's hand. Trowa smiled softly. Ready to go, the two  
couples made there way out to Quatre's waiting limo. Stopping at the door Heero handed Duo a pair  
of Airwalk skate-boarder shoes. "Gomen love, but this is the only pair I think would fit you.." Duo  
smiled and slipped them on, outfit now complete. Two sizes too big but he'd never tell   
  
Heero felt the solid weight of the ring in his pocket. He still hadn't gotten up the courage to ask Duo to  
marry him, but today he would, He would sweep Duo off his feet. Yes today was for them, he would  
teach Duo how to live... looking at the pale visage of his lover Heero felt a surge of protectiveness  
toward the small man. He lived for Duo, his love. Smiling he pulled Duo close to his side in leather  
interior of the car. Duo rested his head on Heero's strong shoulder relaxing into the embrace. Heero  
absently stroked his cheek as he watched the scenery go by, thinking of what he would say to Duo.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two, Trowa and Quatre were watching them. Both men saw the undying love  
there. Quatre hoped that Heero wouldn't wait. He had a bad feeling, that something was going to  
happen and soon. That prophecy of the sword had left him rattled. Three days, and he still shivered  
when he thought about it. All he knew was that across from them in his limo was two men so very  
different and yet similar at the same time. Two destines entwined. How would their love survive. It's  
the mirror reflected... one is the opposite to the other...   
  
TBC..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: Well....  
All: Cricket, cricket...  
Wilson: Come on guys!   
Katie: That's it?  
Jay: What was it?  
Wilson: *throwing up arms in defeat* Darn you people you wouldn't know good writing if it came up  
and bit you in the as- *smack*  
T: * has large stack with rock tied to it* Finish that sentence and Omae a Kurso..  
D: * sleeping with empty popcorn bag*  
Casey: You had better write more _  
Cas: Yeah after that it's like...  
Wilson: Come on guys I need to keep the plot going... @_@  
T: *waring sunglasses, toting stick and holding a lemon* I wanna join this club out to kill you...  
Wilson: ...  
Katie: Yeah that's what I thought!  
Jay: Honestly your sooooo noisy!  
Wilson: ... review please *smack with lemon* have goal *smacked with stick* want 50 reviews my  
goal... *coldcocked by T*  
T: ^_^ life is good... 


	9. Our Heven

Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own Gundam ~sigh~ wish I did... *cries really loudly* I love those  
boys!!!  
Parings: 1x2 3x4 5x?  
Romance and Angst (gomen)  
Please ignore my bad spelling and non-excitant grammar  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow fifty reviews *strutting* yeah I'm good *smack* sorry T. Just a quick  
WARRNING LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON DOUBLE LEMON YAOI! Think that sums it  
up ne? Oh and thank you I reached my goal 50 reviews! *starry eyed* wow...  
Just to thank my reviewers, ahmen: Lily245, thank's for the review no worries _^ Belldandy  
as always love the death threats ^_^ AngelofDeath; alright my friend my part of the bargain is being  
held up, here is chapter 9, so get you butt in gear and write more of your story!!!! AHHHHHH! P.S.  
All ya gotta read her story Heero's Angel ~sniff~ so fine... Kyra, don't worry if it was gonna be a  
deathfic I would have givin ya warning or would I o.O DuoandHeeroluver blah blah Omae o Korosu  
hey who you calling baka! *smack* sorry T... Fade thank you! Don't let any of my reviewers corrupt  
you! You don't wanna kill me right *big chibi eyes* WingZero *grumbles* yeah yeah, hey at least it  
wasn't a death threat this time ^_^ lora-helen yeah see my 50 reviews! ^_^ life is swell... Ok before T  
hits me- *smack* too late.. Fic time @_@  
  
"Kumagroo Beam! Wow now I can die happy!"  
-Gravitation OVA  
  
*IMPORTANT* for unedited chapter go to  
http://www.geocities.com/forever_01x02/Angel_With_Metal_Wings-CodeName09.html  
  
  
Dedicated to a good friend who lives on the other side of the world... Love ya always Cas...  
  
  
Angel With Metal Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
Code Name 09 - Our Heaven  
  
The long black limo pulled up short in front of a very large mall. Quatre stepped out shaking off his dark  
thoughts, the prospect of shopping and the upcoming announcement making him giddy. Heero gently  
kissed Duo on the head, "Wake up sleeping beauty." Duo opened his dark eyes, he hadn't meant to fall  
asleep, but Heero was so warm and comforting. Chuckling Heero stepped out of the car Duo in tow.  
  
Both couples made there way to the entrance, as the black limo pulled away to park a short distance  
off. "I think we need to get some clothing to start with", Duo looked up at Heero who had made the  
announcement. Feeling heat rush to his cheeks he huddled closer to the taller man trying to remain as  
inconspicuous as possible. Heero slung an arm around his shoulder as they followed the other couple  
inside.  
  
Now Duo hardly ever shopped, and what little he did involved groceries. He was used to the sleaziest  
bars, seediest distracts imaginable, what he wasn't ready for was the mall. Once they entered Duo  
fought the urge to turn and run. People of every imaginable size, shape, age and colour wandered in and  
out of the small shops. A group of teens wearing clothing like Duo's walked by, eyeing the two couple  
in disgust. It was obvious they didn't approve.   
  
Still trailing Quatre and Trowa, Heero and Duo followed the bouncy blond into a very pricey looking  
men's clothing store. Duo took one look around and this time did turn to leave. Heero tightened his  
grip, "What's wrong love", Duo looked up pleadingly "Heero, I can't - I can't afford any of this stuff..."  
Heero smiled and tugged him closer. "It's alright love everything is on me". Duo tried to protest but was  
silenced by a soft kiss, "I have tons of money Duo, I might as well spend it on the one I love". Duo  
smiled gently, he was getting better at this.  
  
In the meantime Quatre had dragged Trowa off, and the poor unfortunate boy was sitting in a large  
leather armchair watching the over enthusiastic blond try on many different outfits. A voice behind Duo  
and Heero brought them back to reality. "May I help you Mr. Yuy?" the snobby man with the blue  
sweater turtle-neck and black slacks looked at Duo as if he was something on the bottom of his shoe.  
Heero nodded, "Yes of course I need an entire new wardrobe..." the man smiled "Of course Mr. Yuy,  
what would you like?" Heero smirked, being a regular customer he demanded respect. "First I want  
you gone and send over Treize". The man frowned, he worked on commission, and knowing that  
Heero wanted a lot of clothing made it all the worse.  
  
Heero smirked even more as the man flounced off to get Treize the manager. Duo surprised, looked at  
Heero questioningly, shaking his head slightly Heero squeezed Duo's hand reassuringly. Soon he saw  
David rushing over to him. Treize was the store manger, dressed in khaki shorts and a Hawaii T-shirt,  
he had impeccable taste. "Heero glad to see ya man!" Treize shook Heero's hand and smiled, "And  
who is this little hottie?" Duo blushed and moved closer to Heero. "I want to get Duo a new  
wardrobe". Treize smiled and grabbed hold of Duo's arm. "Well why didn't you say so? Come on I  
know just the thing for you. What I wouldn't give to have your colouring..." Duo looked over his  
shoulder in a panic as the crazy store manger dragged him off to the change rooms. "It's all right Duo,  
I'll be right here". Heero plucked himself next to Trowa in one of the armchairs set up.   
  
Picking up the newspaper the store had out for there waiting patrons he settled in waiting for Duo to  
appear. Duo on the other hand was being thrust into a small curtained change room, as Treize stuffed  
shirts, pants, jackets, suits and any number of clothing in with him. Pulling the curtain across Duo heard  
Treize talking to him, "Just take your time, try on what you want, it will all look good on you I promise.  
When your ready, just come on out". Duo looked at the clothing taking up most of the room. He didn't  
want to try it on. The shirts might revel his scarred body, and his bandages. Sad and scared, he sat  
down on the floor and hugged his knees. He didn't want Heero to see how ugly he was.  
  
Treize waited, and waited. Finally he heard what he thought were muffled sobs. Uh oh... better get  
Heero. Walking out towards the man reading the paper, Treize whispered what he heard in Heero's  
ear. Heero put the paper back and stood. "Thank you Treize, I'll go and see what's wrong". Treize  
nodded and pointed out which room Duo was in. As Heero neared, he too heard the muffled sobs  
admitting from the curtains. "Duo honey what's wrong?" Pulling aside the black shield, Heero saw his  
love huddled on the floor trying vainly not to cry. Stepping into the small room Heero sat down next to  
the assassin and hauled him into his arms, closing the black curtain to give them a bit of privacey. Gently  
stroking his back Heero urged Duo to tell him what was wrong.  
  
Duo felt so safe in those arms as he hiccuped, trying not to show emotions. Finally after a few minutes  
of silence Duo found himself admitting his fears. "I-III my scars, they're ugly and my bandages I  
thought y-you'd hate me..." he trailed off. Heero continued to hold him, "Duo you are beautiful. In  
mind, body and soul. Never forget that koi, I love you". He pulled Duo close for a heart stopping kiss.  
  
"Duo, honey why don't you try on the cloths", Duo narrowed his eyes. "For me, come and  
model for me Duo-koi. I know your beautiful and that's all that matters". Sighing happily Duo moved  
out of Heero's embrace, and pulled on his borrowed boxers. Heero smiled, standing he once more  
kissed Duo and walked out of the change room.  
  
He walked right into three very expectant men. "Not one word..." was all Heero said. He couldn't help  
the silly, smug grin on his face though. Duo in the change room pulled on a pair of grey dress pants and  
a blue turtle neck. Shyly he stepped out, looking around for Heero. Spying his lover sitting on one of  
the chairs he walked slowly, hesitantly over to him. Heero lost in rather erotic thoughts about a certain  
violet eyed assassin didn't see Duo till he was in front of him.  
  
Heero was stunned, he knew that Duo had been beautiful, he hadn't been lying about that, but the  
creature before him surpassed all things beautiful. Heero reached out and hulled the embarrassed Duo  
into his lap for the fourth time that day. "You look exquisite", Heero whispered in Duo's small perfect  
ear. "Try on some more koi", Duo nodded shyly and stood to return to the change rooms once more.  
Heero couldn't resist, as Duo turned away from him, Heero gave him a pat on the behind to usher him  
along. Duo squeaked, moving faster.  
  
Duo continued to try cloths on, parading them in front of Heero. Soon Duo forgot about his scars, and  
bandages. He saw himself through Heero's eyes, beautiful for the first time in his life some one loved  
him. Eventually the clothing got a little more risky, as Duo now modelled for Heero, Trowa and Quatre  
who had finished his shopping. Moving with a natural grace, that came from long sword work Duo  
seemed almost to dance, enticing him, taunting him. Other people in the shop edged discreetly closer,  
watching what they thought was surly a professional model showing off the store's merchandise. While  
Duo was changing into yet anther outfit Heero motioned Treize over, "I want him to have some good  
clubbing cloths too". Treize nodded and winked.  
  
Duo eyed the weird looking clothing. Shimmering dark purple, plastic pants, and a very short very tight  
black tank top. Oh well, Heero want's me to try them on... shimming into the pants and pulling on the  
tank Duo stepped out once more. Heero had been staring intently on the change room curtain waiting  
for the moment when Duo would step out in that... Oh god! Duo must have poured himself into those  
pants. Walking in an unconsciously sexy way, Duo made his way over to the now hard Heero. Envy  
flared as, as Heero heard several apperceive gasps from the crowd, that had given up all pretenses of  
shopping to watch the beautiful young man. Looking gorgeous in the tight pants and tighter tank, braid  
devilish Duo looked like he just had a great tumble, well he did... thought Heero smugly. Duo stopped  
in front of him and Heero smiled, standing he looped his arm around the others small waist and kissed  
him rather passionately, a blatant show of possessiveness.  
  
Dizzy, Duo leaned closer to Heero. "Come on honey, why don't you pick out your favourite outfit to  
wear then we'll go have some lunch mmm..." Duo nodded, walking back to his small change  
headquarters. Heero settled the bill with Treize arranging to have every thing delivered to Quatre's  
mansion. Duo walked out of the change room one final time, waring a pair of snug black jeans, tight  
violet sweater with a zipper at the neck. Wearing a brand new pair of black loafers, Duo felt as though  
he now had more confidence. Walking over to stand with Heero, Duo pulled the band off his braid. His  
hair had come lose from all the clothing he had put on and off. Thinking to fix the braid, Duo frowned  
when he remembered the lack of dexterity he had. Oh well, just have to leave it down for now.  
  
Heero gently took Duo's hand smiling, Duo looked like a girl, he couldn't help it. With his hair down, it  
was longer then most women. Still holding hands they left the store with Quatre and Trowa in the rear.  
Duo was starting to have fun, this shopping thing wasn't so bad. He was with Heero and he had nice  
new clothing, if he was dreaming he hoped it never ended. Making there way to the food court for a  
quick lunch Duo turned himself in knots trying to see everything at once. Heero looked down at his  
lover, those wide eyes seemed even larger, as he took in everything around him. For all he'd seen,  
Heero was thankful that Duo had remained so innocent and child like, so curious. Stopping in the  
nosiey food court, Quatre and Trowa went off to find a table telling Heero and Duo what they wanted.  
Standing in line in front of New York fries Heero turned to Duo, "What do you want sweet heart?" A  
man in line ahead of them with his wife, looked over his shoulder, "Young love..." he murmured. Smiling  
Heero still looked at Duo. "I don't know, I've never had french fries before..." Heero smiled "All right  
I'll get you something nice ok?" he kissed Duo on the forehead. Duo was loving every moment of this,  
Heero touching him, hugging him , even kissing him in the change room... Duo blushed he hoped he  
could try to return the favour to Heero tonight.   
  
Felling slightly bolder, Heero had showed open affection to him in public, Duo snuggled closer to the  
larger man. The stranger ahead of them looked back again and winked at Heero, "You have a very  
beautiful girlfriend". Heero smiled as Duo coughed to cover his choking, "I agree with you my boyfriend  
is beautiful". The man stood stock still processing the information. Finally it seemed to click and the man  
turned away once more muttering about being too old. Heero smiled and hugged Duo tighter. Next in  
line the couple got the food and headed towards Trowa and Quatre. The couple had found a table for,  
four. Sitting beside Heero, Duo eyed the french fries critically. Smothered in ketchup, with lots of salt.  
This can't be good for my arteries... Duo thought staring at the offensive fries. Heero, wolfed back  
his fries in record time, and proceed to chat to Trowa about the latest ups and down in the stock  
market. Although Quatre had quite a bit of money and would gladly give Trowa any thing he wanted,  
his boyfriend was a self-reliant man and as such he had quite a hefty sum stored away.  
  
Chatting with Trowa, Heero kept a watchful eye on his love. Duo was having a hard time with the fries.  
The doctors said the paralysis was temporary, and Duo had gained more dexterity as the days passed.  
Yet here he sat trying vainly to get a hold of the slippery, little potato sticks without success. After  
about 5 minutes of struggle Heero steeped in, or in this case reached out.  
  
Pulling Duo out of his chair and into his lap, Heero grabbed a french fry and held it before Duo's  
mouth. The assassin shook his head and crossed his arms scowling. If Heero didn't know better he  
would have sworn that Duo was pouting. Still Heero held the french fry at the ready, giving in, Duo  
opened his mouth. Heero smiled, kissing the top of Duo's head he continued to feed Duo and talk to  
Trowa. Still delicately eating the fries, Duo was amazed, they tasted so good! Still Heero had him in his  
lap, and he was hand feeding him like a baby. Feeling positively wicked, Duo waited for the next french  
fry. This time when the tasty morsel came, he proceeded to lick Heero's fingers clean. Heero felt the  
action all the way to his groin.  
  
Again, Duo did it, this time actually sucking his fingers. Heero lost his train of thought, looking through  
Trowa, just feeling. Chuckling, Quatre decided lunch was over. "Duo, lets go look at the book shop  
ok?" Duo nodded, smiling slightly. Giving Trowa a quick peck on the cheek, mimicking Duo gently  
hesitantly kissed Heero on the cheek. The two men walked off to towards the book store. Heero  
watched Duo till he was out of sight. "You love him mmm...." Heero sighed and looked at Trowa,  
"That obvious eh?" slumping down in his seat, Heero pulled out the ring. "I've been trying to find the  
right words for days now, but somehow it never happens..." Trowa nodded in understanding. Standing  
the two men picked up their trays, Heero tucked the ring back in his pocket.  
  
"Quatre and I are having a party in a couple of days to celebrate..." Heero looked at him in puzzlement  
"Celebrate?" he asked. Trowa just shook his head. "You'll find out why soon enough, but you might  
think about proposing at the party. You know, make it a romantic moment..." Smiling Heero clapped  
Trowa on the back, "You old softy, your not so bad, you just dress bad... [1]" Laughing Heero ducked  
as Trowa took a half hearted swing at him. Slinging an arm around the green eyed man, Heero steered  
them in the direction there lovers had taken not moment ago. "Come on Tro-chan, got to catch up to  
those two. God only knows what trouble they can get into".   
  
They spotted the two among the bookshelves in Chapters. Heero walked up behind Duo, sneak  
attack... It almost cost him his life. If it hadn't been for the fact Duo's hands weren't working up to par,  
Heero wouldn't have lived. Faster then the eye could follow Duo whipped out a small knife going for  
Heero's throat. Fortunately, Duo's hands gave out and the knife fell to the carpeted floor. "Oh Heero!"  
Duo, looked at his love wide eyed, he hadn't meant... Oh Shimgimi I could have killed him... my  
love. Heero seeing the panic in those eyes, pulled Duo close stroking his back. "Shhhh.... honey it was  
an accident, no one was hurt. It's ok". Duo shook his head, Heero nodded. "I love you Duo". Duo  
melted, boneless against Heero willing him to feel how sorry he was.   
  
Looking around, Heero noted that his sexy, long hair lover had attracted a sizable amount of attention  
form admires, both male and female. "Did you see anything that you wanted love?" Duo nodded and  
pointed to one of the fantasy books he'd been looking at. Heero still holding Duo possessively picked  
up the book, " The Last Herald Mage Series: Magic's Pawn, by Mercedes Lackey [2]". Duo turned to  
look at the book, in Heero's hand. Smiling Heero also picked up the two other novels in the series.  
"Well love if you want to read them then by all means lets get them". Paying for the books the couple  
left the store hand in hand. Heero discreetly tucked Duo's knife way in his pocket, never know when  
they might need it...  
  
The rest of the day passed in a lovely blur for Duo. Heero was always beside him, as they visited  
different stores. He loved the feeling, of being cherished, of being loved... Heero as it turns out was  
rather possessive, when it came to Duo. Through out the day, both Duo and Quatre gathered a few  
admires in the various shops. Trowa and Heero keep a wary eye on them, in Heero's case a firm grip  
around his lovers waist. All to soon though dinner rolled around, Duo not used to being able to eat  
anytime he wanted never complained. Heero on the other hand was very vocal about his need for food.  
So the two couples headed for one of the classier establishments within the city limits.   
  
Finding a likely looking place, the four men mysteriously got a good booth near the window. The  
atmosphere was warm and romantic. Both Heero and Trowa cuddled there lovers close, the  
conversation was light and pleasant. As dinner neared it's end, Duo brought round the topic of Julia. It  
was the first time in his whole life he had willingly initiated a conversation for pleasantry sake. "I was  
wondering..." he said it so quietly that the others barley heard him All had thought the sleepy eyed  
assassin was well... asleep. Now they gave him there undivided attention. "Julia, you said she was your  
daughter?" Quatre nodded, "How?" Duo had always been blunt, "Trowa and I adopted her, she was  
an orphan, and we wanted a child of our own so when we first saw here it was... I guess you could say  
love at first sight". Duo nodded satisfied, though he would still watch out for her, just as he watched out  
for Heero. "Trowa and I have an announcement to make". Heero looked at the other couple across the  
table, Duo continued to lean against Heero resting.  
  
Quatre was giddy, he couldn't wait to spill the good news. "Trowa and I are to be married!" There was  
much congratulating and backslapping. After the commotion had died down a bit, the men left the  
restaurant. They decided to go see a movie before they called it a night. The original plan was to go  
clubbing, but Duo still wounded was fading fast.   
  
They chose a romance to see, Duo never having been to the movies found himself enthralled. Heero  
was enthralled by Duo, those wide eyes looking at things for the first time. The discovery, and the  
curiosity. It was all written on that beautiful pale face. Heero couldn't help but feel jealously over Trowa  
and Quatre's relationship. He wanted to propose to Duo, God did he ever, he just couldn't see to get  
out the right words. They had chosen to see a romance the Moulin Rouge [3] turned out to be rather  
sad, unfortunately Duo tired from shopping, the physical exertions himself and Heero had done in the  
change room, and his wound all conspired against him to make him fall asleep in Heero's lap. Heero  
seemed to enjoy cuddling Duo, as the movie started Duo had somehow managed to migrate to Heero's  
lap. The warmth that was Heero lulled him off to sleep, the last thing he heard was the wonderfully heart  
rendering song 'Come What May'.  
  
"Duo honey, come on the movies over", said Heero. Duo merely burred his face farther into Heero's  
shoulder, mumbling something unintelligent. Chuckling Heero scooped Duo up cradling the large baby  
to his chest. Trowa and a rather sleepy Quatre, just smiled and followed the pair out. Heero and Duo  
made quite the scene, well it wasn't everyday you saw a tall, beautiful blue eyed man carrying anther  
beautiful man with waist length brown hair. Walking briskly to through the lobby, the foursome made it  
all the way to the limo without Duo waking up.   
  
The car ride home was uneventful, with Quatre falling asleep in Trowa's arms, and Heero lost in  
thought about his pending question. He'd decided that he would wait till the party, taking Duo aside  
sometime during the evening. May be heading into the rose garden, getting down on one knee... Duo  
whimpering slightly in his sleep, "No... Heero...", Heero gently stroked his head and back trying to  
soothe the whimpering man. Soon enough Duo quited down again, as the limo rolled on. "We're here  
Master Quatre". The limo driver got out of the car and opened the door. Trowa and Heero being the  
only two awake carried there lovers inside, then to their separate rooms. Parting at the top of the stairs,  
Trowa headed down the hall to his and Quatre's shared quarters. Heero carried Duo the opposite way  
to their room.   
  
Opening the door, Heero nearly tripped over the pile of shopping bags on the floor. Carrying Duo to  
the bed Heero made short work of both their clothes. Naked, Heero got under the blankets with Duo.  
The violet eyed man that he loved so much never once woke up, "Oh, Duo koi what will I do with  
you?" Soon Heero, too drifted off into the realms of sleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"A party eh?" Damon lite his cigarette, "Sounds nice..." the other dark figure in the ally snorted,  
"Remember what you've been paid to do..." waving airily the assassin formally known as 08, dismissed  
the others presence. Now was the time... "Prepare Duo, " he whispered, vanishing into the night only  
the light breeze could be head, "The war starts soon..."  
  
  
TBC..  
  
  
[1] Quote from Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, at the end. You know some friends and I were  
wondering what he can do with that hand I mean it had a mouth - *smacked from all sides with hard  
projectiles* sorry @_@  
  
[2] OH MY GOD!!!! I love those books (don't own them whish I did...) Waaaaahhhhhhh Vanyel, so  
sad... If you haven't read them then you SHOULD!!!!!   
  
[3] Ohhhh... anther sad movie love it to don't own it. Cried all the was through it *smacked by T* you  
baka you cry about everything! -_-  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: Well...  
All: *Stanching nosebleeds*  
Katie: Wow...  
Jay: *Dancing around madly* lemony fluff! ^_^  
Cassey: Hehehehehehehe... gay porn  
Cas: You left it there?  
Wilson; Well there's more yet *ping* what the hell was that??  
T: *wearing sunglasses, with sniper rifle* ^_^  
Wilson: o.O ohhhhhh noooooooo!  
Katie: shouldn't have let her watch Gravitation...  
T: K is my hero dude! _^  
Jay: Riiiiiiiggggggtttthhhhh....  
Wilson: Well back to my story, I sooooo nnnnnaaaaauuuuugggthy _ *ping, doges sniper bullet*  
D: * buried in a large bag of chocolate* mmmmmmm.... chocolate  
T: Write more now! *ping, ping, ping*  
Wilson: eeeeepppppp!  
All:" *sweatdrop watching T chase poor author*  
Cas: Well guys I guess ut's up to you to review...  
T: *pausing* Hey AngelofDeath I'm in on your club *winks cocking her rifle*  
Wilson: eeep! *_* 


	10. Death of Dark I

Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own Gundam ~sigh~ wish I did... *cries really loudly* I love those  
boys!!!  
Parings: 1x2 3x4 5x?  
Romance and Angst (gomen)  
Please ignore my bad spelling and non-excitant grammar  
  
  
Author's notes: Heehehehehehe... I know I know took me a while but by good I got it! ^_^ this  
chapter is actually going to be two parts!!! fun ne? I'm cruel to you all Muwhaaaa... *smacked by T*  
@_@ Anyway time for my thank yous...   
  
Jordan: Thank you for the words of encouragement and the lack of death threat ^_^ Bladefire:  
hehehehe... I couldn't resist I mean it would look really funny ^_^ and Vanyel is the coolest!!!  
AngelofDeath: OK GET A MOVE ON!!!!! here's my chappie now I want more *grumbles* kick it up  
anther notch! DuoandHeerolover: Sorry hun it's your club always ^_^ hope you like the chappie!  
Belldandy: jeez you guys are really gonna kill me for this *giggles nervously* Miakai Kennyuuki: sorry  
for the sentence structure and spelling, I use the spell checker and all but it's hard for me to write at  
times, I unfortunately have dyslexia and the words and letters turn around on me. I would get T to edit it  
for me but I would never update in that case so if you really don't like my story that much don't read it,  
simple as that. Oh and I'm still using koi, easy and means lover it's just shorted. I can tell you plenty of  
stories that use it. WingZero: lover your story! HEY ALL READ HEERO'S MISSION IT"S DAMN  
GOOD SO IS HEERO'S ANGEL! navi: hope this clears it up for you, if not let me know and I'll  
elaborate more in the next chappie, glad you like the story thanks for the reviews! Continuous  
Pandemonium: YEAH LOVE VANYEL!!! hehehehe... thanks for the review! Fade: heheehhehehe..  
Vanyel is the best ~sniff~ cried soooooo much same when I read 'Brightly Burning' ohhhh... Laven  
*starts bawling* cried through the Moulin Rouge too, I'm just a hopeless romantic...  
  
Ok, nuff rambling all my reviewers thank you and I hope this appeases the masses slightly ^_^ ok now  
to escape the claws of T... *projectile flying through air, author ducks* Ha missed me! *dancing  
around* lost your touch T!!! *turns out projectile was a boomerang, and author is struck form behind*  
@_@...  
  
  
"Your are the supreme idiot of the idiot Gorilla tribe..."  
-Flame of Recca manga  
  
  
Dedicated to a good friend who lives on the other side of the world... Love ya always Cas...  
  
  
  
Angel With Metal Wings  
  
  
  
  
Code Name 10 - Death of Dark I  
  
  
"One more night Duo..." the dark figure looked up to the lighted room, several stories up. A shadow  
moved across the curtains, as if comming out onto the balcony. The figure below snuffed out his  
cigarette and smiled. "Soon, love I will make you and yours pay..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo felt like smiling. It had been almost a week now, a blessed week. He and Heero had done  
everything together. Gradually Duo was coming out of his shell. Learning to laugh, learning to be angry.  
Although the need had yet to arise, Duo knew he was allowed to show emotion. Picking up the pace a  
bit Duo hurried to Heero. Having spent the last several hours looking after Julia while Trowa and  
Quatre were having a little quality time, Duo craved a little time with his love.  
  
It still boggled everyone's mind that Duo got on so well with Julia. Others had tried in vain to get the  
little sweetheart to like them, every possible way. Duo had done nothing, he had just been himself, and  
for that the small pink bundle of humanity loved him. Going faster still Duo imagined the way Heero  
would be waiting for him. Probably at that damn laptop again...[1] It still took a little getting use to  
but, Duo was loving the attention Heero lavished on him. Unafraid to show the world how much he  
loved Duo, Heero always had an arm around his waist or holding his hand. Heero was shameless when  
it came to Duo, blushing lightly Duo recalled several days ago when they were kicked out of a laser tag  
game, because of Heero's 'hands on' policy. Duo was no better, to date he'd managed to pull his  
sword 34 times, on different people who dared to flirt with his Heero. Heero had, had a hard time  
explaining to his secretary at work Duo wasn't going to really kill her.  
  
Smiling a bit wider, Duo reached his door, leaning against the wood Duo listened quietly sure enough  
there was the stupid click of that keyboard. Sighing, it looked as though it would be lonely in bed  
tonight. Pushing open the solid wood door he soon spied his love, it wasn't all that hard. Hunched over  
the keyboard, eyes glazed over form to much work. Duo leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed  
just taking in the sight of Heero in nothing but a pair of spandex [2] shorts. It was an odd quark that  
Heero had, an almost fetish for the slick lycra material.   
  
Heero was so engrossed with his reports that he didn't even hear Duo enter. This problem just wasn't  
comming together as fast as he would have liked it to. To top it all off had been at it now for almost two  
days and for that he had missed out on Duo. Life was a bitch. Still absorbed in his dark thoughts Heero  
was startled when he felt someone gently begin to rub his shoulders. Grunting Heero relaxed his fingers  
on the keyboard, just taking a slight break, nothing more. Those fingers he knew so well, began to  
massage deep within the muscle. That kink Heero always had was no match for the fantastic fingers of  
Duo. Heero leaned deeper into Duo's hands craving more contact. Over the past several days or so  
the feeling had returned to his fingers, better then ever Duo could once more wield Deathsythe with  
absolute precision.  
  
Heero tilted his head back to stare up into dark velvety eyes, Heero felt his breath leave his chest in a  
rush. The hunger he saw in those unfathomable depth made him shudder in anticipation. Reaching up  
Heero gently stroked Duo's soft cheek. Duo in turn leaned into the caress, nuzzling his palm while  
placing gentle kisses on each of the fingers. Suddenly Heero's spandex got extremely tight, why did he  
ware them again? "I need a little longer honey", Heero whispered. Duo nodded reluctantly there was no  
chance he'd be able to pull his love away form that silly black rectangle. Glaring at the machinery Duo  
growled low in his throat reaching for his sword, finding nothing but air. He'd left in the room under the  
bed when he went to see Julia. This sick world was bad enough with the likes of himself in it. Duo  
didn't want Julia to ever have need of a weapon of destruction.   
  
Still growling Duo headed for their shared bed. Heero's soft laughter followed him across the room.  
Getting down on all fours, Duo reached into the dark depths of the bed to retrieve his, once only friend.  
Feeling the soft casing he pulled the weapon into the low light of the room. Well since Heero was  
working, Duo still needed to exercise today. Blushing he looked at his koi, not that kind of exercise  
you henti... as it turned out Heero had a raging libido and it was all Duo could do to keep up with him.   
  
Straightening from his position on the floor, Duo shrugged out of his sweater. Bare foot and bare  
chested Duo slowly pulled the blade free. Cold blue steel flashed in the light, as he settled the blade in  
his grip. Planting his feet slightly apart, Duo cleared his mind a familiar black void meet him. A place  
were he was alone and distant. Slowly Duo worked through his dance of death. The blade gradually  
gaining speed, until it sliced through the air easily.   
  
Heero had stopped typing to stare opened mouth at his lover. Fascinated, Heero watched the dance  
he'd only witnessed once before. This time he wasn't on the other side of the room. Up close Heero  
saw the blank emotionless face Duo wore. He saw all that pain and loneliness come to the surface. He  
watched as Duo continued oblivious to his intense scrutiny, he just went faster. Pushing his still, some  
what weak limbs. All to soon or not fast enough Duo halted. Breathing lightly, sweat beading on his  
brow, the braided assassin stood still as a marble statue. Aware that the incessant clicking of keys had  
stopped.   
  
Standing Heero walked towards the still figure. Encircling the smaller man in his arms Heero held tight.  
Dropping his sword Duo wrapped his arms around the only good thing in his bleak life. Doing that, the  
training exercise he'd first mastered, brought back to many painful memories of the past. Both sword  
and laptop forgotten, Heero layed Duo down on the bed, tonight was for him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, lying curled together in a tangle of sweaty limbs. Heero held Duo close, it was time for some  
truths, tonight the blade that moved so sleekly. "Duo sweetheart?" scrubbing his tired eyes Duo  
snuggled closer within the embrace of his beloved. "Duo honey, who is 08?" Heero felt the slim form  
stiffen, "How..." he asked in a soft voice. "Duo I saw your videos they spoke often of 08," Suddenly  
Duo clutched hard to Heero, "I don't want you to hate me!" he nearly cried.   
  
Terrified Heero gently stroked Duo soothingly, "Duo I could never hate you", skeptical Duo leaned up  
to looked Heero in the eyes, "Really?". Smiling Heero gently kissed Duo on the forehead, "Really,  
really". Satisfied Duo once more cuddled closer to Heero's warmth, "I don't know were to begin..."  
"Probably at the beginning", whispered Heero. Nodding Duo started his tale.  
  
"I suppose this all starts with the meeting of two five-year-olds. A small, skinny orphan named Duo  
Maxwell, and a rather unruly hair boy named Heero Yuy. The two meet one day outside playing on the  
playground at school." As Duo spoke Heero remembered the day in minute detail. In the last week all  
the memories he had of Duo had once more resurfaced. Heero had tried to forget, god he truly had.  
Duo had been his only friend and Heero had felt it was his fault for the sudden disappearance of his  
best friend.  
  
Trying to push away all those feelings, Heero listened closely to his love. It had been a beautiful day,  
blue sky and white clouds. Heero had been new at school and had known no one, which all lead to  
school bullies to pick on the strange new kid...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look kid give us your lunch money and you can go". Small serious Heero refused to be bullied,  
he would fight these older fourth graders. "Ok kid you asked for it", the biggest guy in the pack  
pulled back to punch the smaller kid. Waiting for the blow Heero scrunched up his face. The  
blow never fell. Squinting one eye open, Heero saw anther child his own age, long chestnut hair  
pulled back in a ponytail. At first he thought it was a girl, but then the bully spoke. "Maxwell,  
what are you doing?"   
  
Duo gently touched the beginnings of a black eye. He's taken the punch for the new kid, he had  
seen what had they were about to do. As a regular victim, Duo had felt the need to stand up for  
the new kind. Besides, there was something about those blue eyes he loved. Duo sized up the  
bully, " Anthony [3] do I have to tell you again not to pick on people smaller then yourself".  
Although Duo fought with the boys on a regular bases, he still usually won albeit with a few  
bruises.  
  
Anthony began to back away, "Aww come on Duo we was just kidding", Duo glared. The bullies  
turned tail and ran. Heero had been silent through out the exchange, stunned why would  
someone stand up for him? Duo turned to face the other boy, "Are you ok?" he asked. Heero  
nodded, staring into the most usual eyes he'd ever seen, "You have purple eyes!" Heero was  
mortified he couldn't believe he'd just said that. Now he'd lose his new friend. Duo smiled and  
giggled "Ya I do!" Heero smiled back, that laughter was infectious. Slinging an arm around his  
new friend Duo lead him across the schoolyard, "Duo Maxwell nice to meetcha". "Heero Yuy".  
Smiling Duo stopped and leaned closer to the blue eyed boy, "I like you Heero", smiling Duo did  
something rather unpredictable, he gave Heero a sloppy kiss on the cheek.   
  
Stunned Heero stared into laughing violet eyes, "Come one He-can lets have some fun!" Duo  
took off across the yard top speed, Heero close behind. From that moment on the two were  
inseparable. Heero learned from Duo, he learned to laugh, to cry, to yell, and he loved the long-  
haired boy for it. People would, always make fun of Duo for his long hair but Heero loved it he'd  
never tell though. They's been friends for almost a month now and Duo was the happiest he'd  
been in his life. Living at the local convent in the care of the local nuns himself along with 13  
other children he didn't get a lot of attention. But with Heero, it was just the two of them. Heero  
had a father who loved him, at times Duo was jealous but Mr. Yuy always treated him like his  
own son. Duo never wanted it to end.  
  
"Heero?" A small five year old boy with long chestnut hair turned to his comrade. "We'll be  
together always right? You won't ever leave me right?" Heero looked into the violet eyes of his  
companion. "Hn, always baka, always and forever..." "Don't call me that! I know what it  
means now!" Heero smiled and mock swung at his best friend. "Come He-chan gotta be faster  
then that!" The two boys ran off playing in the warm sunshine. Both never wanted to see it end.  
  
That night the boys world was turned upside down. "Heero!!!! Help me don't let them take me"  
The cries fell on deaf ears as the violet eyed child was dragged away in the dead of night. "I  
don't wanna go! Let me go! Heeeeeerrrrrooooo...."  
  
Across the street in a small blue house with a white picket fence and a well cared for lawn, a boy  
awoke. Sweat soaked and panting, normally unruly dark brown hair was plaster to his forehead.  
Shaking away the nightmare he tried to calm himself. It must have been a dream. Duo would  
laugh at him if he knew that he was afraid of the dark. Laughing softly he rolled over in bed and  
once more welcomed slumber. He would tell Duo in the morning...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was the last time I saw you Duo..." Heero felt like crying, he pulled Duo closer burying his face in  
that warm vanilla scented hair. Duo was to far gone for tears, eyes misty and vacant he was lost in  
memories. "I always loved you Heero, at first you were my friend. Then I grew to love you. It was you  
that kept me from dying, kept me going. There were so many times I thought about just giving up and  
letting that never ending blackness take me. Then I'd remember all the times we spent together, all the  
fun we had, and I wanted to go back there". Duo began to cry, silent tears steadily fell from his eyes. It  
was almost beyond his endurance to remember. All those times, the pain Shingimi how he wished he  
could have stayed with Heero.   
  
"Do you remember the war Heero?" Duo felt the taller man nod against his head. "I was there I  
watched you, did you know that?" Heero shook his head, he couldn't talk. " I watched you because of  
who you were with. That assassin, the one you fought with he was 08..." Heero started. He  
remembered that blond hair the amber eyes. So hateful. All that needless mutilation of the dead, even  
after the enemy was dead he continued to spill there blood. Heero had been beyond sickened.   
  
"He is the one I think is after you. Not only you but me also. More me probably, you see when were  
in training we fought. He was good very good, the perfect assassin". Duo lifted his arms, in the still low  
light of the room Heero could see the scars old, and the half healed new ones. The bandages off now all  
that remained was the red puckered flesh and the memories of that horrendous night. "These scars on  
my arms, my body are testament to my disobedience. Every time I refused to kill an innocent, every  
time I would show mercy, every time my kill was clean. I would end up punished. 08 on the other hand  
was the perfect model of brutality and savagery. He could do all I could not and it sickened me to  
watch. That's when we fought. He was perfect in everyway, his looks his ego everything they had tried  
so hard to get me to be".   
  
Lowering his arms Duo tilted his head slightly to look into Heero's eyes. "Assassin 08, is just a code  
name. We all have them, 08 was Golden Boy his real name is Damon. That day we fought, I didn't  
want to, oh Shingimi no. But Damon wanted me, in everyway possible. It was then I did the  
unforgivable, I marred that beautiful face. I cut him from the edge of his left eye to the corner of his  
mouth. That perfect face was ruined by my hand in a matter of seconds, he has hated me for it ever  
since".  
  
Heero had pulled Duo closer when he spoke of Damon wanting him, he continued to try to clutch the  
lean figure even closer. "Is that all?" Duo nodded, "You've seen the video's, after that the rest they say  
is history". Heero kissed Duo again, it was so nice to hear Duo talk, amazingly enough Duo had a  
beautiful voice, clear and musical. Heero was even happier now that he had seen the mask of  
emotionless break. "What of your life as an assassin?" Heero asked, Duo stared blankly at the ceiling.  
"I'll never go back there Heero... not now not ever..." that was answer enough for the larger figure.  
  
Curling together under the sheets the two men, drifted off to sleep. Heero was almost there when a  
sudden thought struck him, "Duo?" he whispered, "Hn?" grinning Heero leaned close to Duo's ear,  
"What's your code name and number?" Duo's mouth curled slightly "My number is 02, and my code  
name originally given to me was Angel With Metal Wings". Heero listened as Duo's breathing evened  
out, Angel With Metal Wings... my angel... Heero then too feel into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The party was in full swing, and Duo was still sitting in the shadows. Heero sat near him trying vainly to  
get the solemn man to dance with him. "Come on honey, just dance with me once," Heero begged, "I  
don't dance". Duo really didn't, he didn't know how it some how never came up in the basic training  
programs he took. "It's easy, just let me lead". With that Heero pulled his reluctant love on to the floor.  
Managing to make there way to the middle of the floor, Heero held Duo ready as the soft strains of a  
love song began. Nervous and excited at the same time Duo was unsure how he should act, he didn't  
want to embarrass Heero. "Duo relax, think of it as one of your training exercises you know with your  
sword work? That fancy footwork you do." Nodding Duo tried, "On second thought just follow me".   
  
The couple soon found there rhythm, as Heero swung Duo around the floor. "They are an adorable  
couple ne?" Trowa nodded, as he and Quatre danced past the pair. Heero in a deep blue button up  
shirt, in black dress slacks looked dashing. More then one of the ladies in the room had tried to get his  
attention. Unfortunately for them, the sword toting boyfriend in deep violet T-shirt, with unbuttoned  
black over shirt tucked haistly into tight black jeans was never far away. The two were some of the  
best looking boys a the party.   
  
Seeing his chance, Heero swung Duo onto the open balcony. It was deserted at the moment save for  
the rose bush on the other side. "Heero why are we out here?" Duo looked at Heero puzzled, "I  
needed some fresh air". Duo nodded, releasing his grip on Heero's shoulders he made his way to the  
railing. "It's beautiful ne?" Heero came up to stand beside his love, "Yes it is". Duo smiled wirily, "The  
dark it's always been a friend of mine. It seems do comforting now you know? I am after all a creature  
of the night..." Heero didn't like the way Duo said that statement. Moving to embrace his koi from  
behind Heero offered warmth and love. Duo sighed leaning into the embrace, the top of his head barley  
touched Heero's chin. Taking a deep breath, it's now or never... he thought. "Duo, would you marry  
me?" Holding the box containing the ring before Duo's face Heero felt Duo gently open the velvet box.  
  
Duo gasped, no it couldn't be happening not to him... Duo's mind reeled. Heero was asking him to  
be his mate, his life partner. They'd be together forever... "Duo?" For the first time Duo wanted to  
speak the right words, he wasn't able to formulate the words he so desperately wanted to. Instead he  
looked at the man he loved, all the raw emotion in his eyes. That was all the answer Heero needed.  
Slipping the ring on Duo's finger, Heero pulled him close for a searing kiss. Today there new life began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All is ready?" the blonde figure asked. A tall man baring a scar across his face stepped out of the  
shadows, "Of course it's time for the final conflict..." the blond women smiled "I'm glad you'll be the  
one to get rid of Heero Yuy and that Duo Maxwell, He was an unforseen obstacle". The man known as  
assassin 08, Golden Boy, and Damon smiled. A sick twisting of his perfect lips, "It shall be done as you  
command Miss. Relena Peacecraft..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero what is that?" the kiss ended, both men gasping for air. Heero nuzzled the crook of Duo's neck,  
"What's what?" Duo patted Heero's pocket in his dress pants. Hearing the crinkling of paper Heero  
remembered, "Oh ya! I was something I wanted to show you". Fishing out the piece of lined paper  
Heero handed it to Duo to read. "Remember that sword you were trying, the one in Quatre's living  
room", Duo nodded "Wing Zero..." "What?" Heero asked lost, "That's the swords name Wing Zero"  
Heero shrugged it was beyond him how Duo new a swords name "Well this is a prophecy that came  
with the sword. It seemed really old". Duo looked at the lined paper, raising an eyebrow, Heero in turn  
narrowed his eye's "It's on old paper I had to copy it out so I wouldn't ruin the original". Duo just  
shook his head, concentrating he read the words written in Heero's untidy scrawl;  
  
When day meets night...  
When light fights dark...  
When the fates collide.  
When the one that loves dark,  
Loves the one who holds light.  
The ultimate act of sacrifice will be at.  
Love will bring back the warrior.  
Transcended through time.  
Through all...  
Can light withstand the death of dark?  
  
It seemed as though the world held it's breathe. The fates that had conspired together since the  
beginning collided. It was time for the final conflict, there was more riding on this then any one knew. It  
was much more then life and death. It was the to be the decision of the future of all...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo shivered, turning to Heero he was about to speak, when the words he was about to say were cut  
off by a scream. Looking at each other the two men rushed into the main room. Duo drew his sword on  
the run, something was about to happen. His instincts proved right, as at least 30 men in black cornered  
the guest. Amongst the sea of black, Duo saw the one figure he knew haunted his sleep. "Damon..." the  
whisper was all but eaten up by the screams from the crowd.  
  
Seeing his brown haired beauty, Damon literally jumped to confront his long time enemy. "Duo I have  
waited so long". Sword comming up faster then the eye could see Damon thrust forward. "Tonight you  
die..." the two assassin locked in combat moved across the floor. Something was wrong Duo could tell,  
this wasn't the Damon he had fought before. This was somehow more sinister more evil. Duo's guard  
dropped for a fraction of a second, seeing the opportunity Damon plunged his sword deep into Duo's  
side. "Aww that was over much to quick.." Damon sighed in mock regret "Oh well..."   
  
Heero screamed, Duo dropped his sword and Damon laughed. Sagging to the floor Duo fell face down  
onto the cold marble. It was over he had failed again, I'm sorry Heero...   
  
Heero saw his beloved go down. "Nooooo!" he cried. Running towards the figure Heero was suddenly  
pulled back, two of the men in black had him by the arms. Struggling Heero tried vainly to reach out  
and help Duo. "Duo! NO!" Damon came up beside Heero "Nighty-night". Sagging in the grasp of the  
two men Heero fell in to unconscious as the blunt end of Damon's sword found the back of his head.  
  
Duo was lying on the floor, his own blood pooling underneath him. Watching through slitted eyes as  
Damon knocked Heero out. Angry beyond belief, Duo tried to move. He couldn't, instead he stared at  
his hand, his ring finger, the finger that held Heero's promise. Together forever... Duo's mind whirled,  
was this to be the end to his story? Was he destined to die here on the cold marble floor, happiness  
within his reach. He saw Damon drag Heero to the far side of the room with the rest of the huddled  
guest. He saw Relena walk forward, Relena? Duo watched as Relena conversed with Damon. Pointing  
in his direction, Damon shook his head. They surely though he was dead, so did Duo. Strangely enough  
the pain was vanishing, he was floating. So much light, was this heaven? 'No Duo it's not heaven..'  
who was that voice? Duo was surprised, he could still think. 'Oh no you don't Duo it's not time for  
you to die yet. There's too much to do... you need to live your destiny has yet to be filled'. "Who  
are you?" Duo called out, 'Now child rise! Find me it's time... everyone's waiting'   
  
TBC...  
  
[1] Couldn't resist you understand of course, that laptop is the essance of Heero ^_^  
  
[2] Mmmmmm... Heero in spans... *drools all over keyboard*   
  
[3] Anthony is the name of the kid that I once gave a bloody nose to. *grumbles* nearly got a  
suspension for the jeez stupid kid...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Wilson: Soooooooo.....  
D: Mmmmm..... popcorn....  
Jay: Heehehehehehe... Heero in spans...  
Katie: Wow! He's so fine...  
Wilson: *giggles* yeah and he's all mine *sighs* I wish that real guys like this existed...  
Cas: Hun I think you'll probably be waiting a long time for the perfect guy!  
Wilson: All I ask is for a guy that's taller then me is that too much to ask!!!!   
T: *polishing a rather large shinny gun* baka your 5'9 your freakishly tall!  
Casey: *sketching in her sketch book* Muwahhhaaa... illustrating story hehehhehe...  
Wilson" *looking over Casey shoulder* Is that physically possible...  
All: *swatdrop*  
Wilson: Ok feeling swift, haven't been his yet, but I gotta question for my loyal reviewers... do you  
want anther lemon? *smacked by lemons from all sides* well I know what my henti friends want what  
are you guys up for? *waggles eyebrows suggestively* hehehehe... *smacked by T* @_@ 


	11. Death of Dark II

Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own Gundam ~sigh~ wish I did... *cries really loudly* I love those  
boys!!!  
Parings: 1x2 3x4 5x?  
Romance and Angst (gomen)  
Please ignore my bad spelling and non-excitant grammar  
  
  
  
Author's Note's: Sooooooo.... everyone hate me yet? ^_^ Gooooommmmmeeeeennnn to all my die  
hard readers (yeah!) Were almost through, the end is in site (I hope) ~sigh~ well time for my thank  
you's: Angel of Death; oi! Honey thanks for the death threat _  
Balldany; *grumbles* yeah yeah more death threats _  
PSL; MORE DEATH THREAT'S! _ P.s. more story...  
Heeroduolover; thankyouthankyouthankyou... love ya lots! ^_^ (at least someone loves me)  
Navi; one word _  
Lilybloosm; Becca no Baka! _  
Nemesis; wow I think this is a record in death threats..  
Kyra: hehehehe... yeah love the Mage Winds too hehehehe... anyway thanks for the encouragement ^_^  
Suzume: Hehehehe... your gonna hate me for this chappie...  
Diane: Yeah!!! I agree ^_^  
Liliku; thank you sooooo much ^_^ it's people like you that make me wanna keep writing  
To the nice nameless reviewer, I'm trying a new spacing thing ^_^ I understand were ya comming form  
hun, so whish me luck!  
  
Ok, fic time just let ya know anther songfic 'Rhythm Emotion' ya know the song ^_^  
{Japanese lyrics}  
[English lyrics]  
Have fun hehehehe no T- *smack* oooouuucccchhhh! @_@  
  
  
Dedicated to a good friend who lives on the other side of the world... Love ya always Cas...  
  
  
  
Angel With Metal Wings  
  
  
  
Code Name 10 - Death of Dark II  
  
  
{I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"}  
[I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"]   
{kono mune no kodou wa}  
[The beat of my heart]  
  
'Rise Duo, meet your destiny. The path is set all you have to do is follow...' Duo slowly levered  
himself up. Sitting Duo turned to look at the commotion on the opposite side of the room. Damon was  
engrossed with Heero, his beloved lying motionless at his feet. A blind rage consumed Duo, he had to  
save Heero, he had to save his life now... 'Not yet.." That damn voice was back and as annoying as  
ever. Standing Duo hurried from the room. Surprisingly enough no one noted his disappearance. 'Now  
...' Duo growled who the hell was that voice!   
  
Having no idea were he was headed, Duo's feet took him once more to the large living room in Quatre's  
mansion. What am I doing here? Duo thought looking around. 'You know were you need to go...' the  
voice was pulling him to the end of the room. 'Yes that's it...' Reaching out Duo pulled down Wing  
Zero. Slowly, with infinite care Duo unsheathed the deadly blade. 'Yes!' The voice hissed in his mind, '  
The time is now! Rise up Angel With Metal Wings, and show the heavens the wrath of that which  
has never been seen...  
  
{anata e to tsudzuite'ru so far away}  
[reaches out to you, so far away]  
  
Duo oh God no! Duo don't die! Heero's head swam as he slowly painfully woke. Where was he?  
Feeling the cold marble against his back the events that had taken away his life came crashing back.  
Heero slowly steadily looked up into the amber eyes of chaos. This man, no not a man an animal. This  
animal had in moments taken away his happiness. In one hatful swipe of that sword Heero had lost  
everything he held dear.  
  
{mou kizutsuite mo ii}  
[It's OK if I get hurt.]  
  
Duo pulled the black sleeveless shirt over his head. Turning to face his reflection in the mirror wide eyes  
set in a pale face stared back. Having collected Wing Zero, from it's place on the wall Duo had been in  
need of different clothing. If he was going to beat Damon for Heero's life he wasn't about to take any  
chances. Waring black leather pants and sleeveless black shirt, Duo stood bare foot on the cold tiles.  
Black was what he always wore on a mission. He hated shoes, they did not lend themselves to the  
element of surprise.   
  
He was almost ready, pulling long strips of cotton gauze from the medicine chest. Duo wrapped his  
forearms snugly, the bandages would keep his still healing scars from re-opening. Looking at his  
reflection once more Duo grinned, looking back through the glass was not the Duo Heero knew. This  
was Shigimi the God of Death. "Prepare Damon, for I come..." Duo swiftly and silently ran to the  
ballroom. Hold on love...  
  
{hitomi wo sorasazu ni}  
[I want to live passionately and intensely]  
{atsuku hageshiku ikite itai}  
[without turning my eyes away.]  
  
"Duo.." Heero choked, his love dead. Unable to see around the wall of human flesh surrounding him,  
Heero had no way of confirming, or allying his fears. Damon smiled, that feral grin that made peoples  
blood run cold. "Now Mr. Yuy we shall finish this..." raising his sword, Damon prepared to strike.  
"Wait!" a feminine voice called across the crowd. The other guest of the party remained huddled  
together fearing the masked men surrounding their only means of escape.   
  
Heero was astounded to see none other then Relena Peacecraft walk towards the man baring the  
sword. "Relena!" Heero was almost rendered speechless. Turning sharply to face her once-boyfriend  
Relena glared daggers. "Yes!" Relena continued to glare menacingly, "Who'd you expect?" Heero was  
dumbstruck. "Relena you planned all this?" smiling the blonde lady leaned back crossing her arms over  
her chest. "Yes, you stupid bastard. I want you to die..."  
  
{akiramenai tsuyosa wo}  
[Because it was you who gave me the strength]  
  
Reaching the large wooden doors, Duo paused to listen. Hearing the muffled sounds of voices comming  
through the thick wood Duo figured they had yet to notice the lack of his corpse. 'Now! Strike now!'   
The voice in his head grew more and more inpatient, it was time to kill time to let the blood flow...  
  
{kureru anata dakara dakishimetai}  
[to never give up, I want to embrace you.]  
  
"Why?" Heero was still in shock. Relena, the women he had... well... had liked like a sister! "Do you  
want to know Heero?" uncrossing her arms, Relena stepped forward. "I'll tell you why... your money".  
Heero felt his jaw clench in anger "Is that why you had Duo killed too?" Relena smiled, a cold harsh  
grimace, "He was useless, I had to get rid of him." Walking closer Relena leaned down until she was  
face to face with Heero still seated on the floor. "I want you to die, you see your worth millions!"  
Leaning back up she clasped her hands together giggling. "You die and I the poor weeping widow get all  
the money! Hehehe... No one knows that Duo and you are together." It was a delusion surly brought on  
by the madness that was Relena. Heero was not married to Relena, so she would neither see his money  
nor be a widow.   
  
Quatre inhaled sharply, Heero had forgotten there was other people in the room. "Oh dear, guess you all  
have to die too..." Relena spun around to face the crowd face as angelic as a child's. Quatre clung to  
Trowa, as long as they're together that was all that mattered. "Bitch! You can't do this!" Relena stopped  
her giggling, turning to face her ex-boy-toy she narrowed her eyes. "Your nothing Relena! Nothing!" If  
Duo was dead then Heero wanted to be too. Face contorting terribly Relena sputtered, "I-I'll k-kill  
you!" Pulling a small knife out of the confines of her dress, she rushed forward.  
  
{I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"}  
[I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"]  
  
Heero never felt the blow fall. He did hear the sickening sound of flesh meeting steel. Looking up, he  
saw Relena knife poised, frozen. Watching in horror as she worked her jaw trying to scream, instead  
choking on her own blood. Removing his sword, Damon watched dispassionately as the bitch slid to the  
floor. All eyes saw the women convulsed, gagging on the sticky blood.   
  
Heero sickened turned away, as the once-important Peacecraft finally stopped moving. Eye's wide  
staring vacantly at the large ceiling. Blood slowly trickling from her open mouth. Amber eyes flickered  
towards the watching spectators before resting on Heero who's head was turned away from the sight  
before him. "Why?" Heero choked, "Why did you kill her like that?" Damon shrugged, cleaning his  
blade, "She wanted me to kill you, and so I shall..." puzzled by the answer Heero looked into those cold  
eyes. Leaning close Damon whispered tenderly in Heero's ear "I won't be denied the pleasure..."  
  
{ayamachi mo itami mo}  
[Mistakes and pain]  
  
For the second time that night Heero found himself staring death in the face. Damon smiled lovingly at  
Heero as he raised his sword. Tonight the blood flowed, and it was red...  
  
{azayaka na isshun no hikari e to michibiete}  
[lead us to a brilliant, momentary light.]  
  
Duo raced across the marble floor, sword extended. Damon was about to bring his sword down on  
Heero's unprotected neck. Racing to his beloved in time Duo deflected the blade sending a shower of  
sparks in Damon's direction.   
  
Assassin 08 looked shocked, "I already killed you!" Duo grinned. It wasn't that of any mortal smile, the  
eyes cold and fathomless violet depths that spiralled for eternity. A voice as smooth, and velvety as satin  
spoke, "It's time..." something in Duo's tone sparked a change in the other assassin. "Yes..." The amber  
eye demon replied. Voice just as soft, just as cold.   
  
"Duo?" Heero whispered, this was not the Duo he loved this was something else. Something  
unimaginable. This was death?  
  
{I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"}  
[I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"]  
  
The two assassins took off at top speed. Each headed at one anther, swords raised and ready to kill.  
Heero watched in sick fascination as the blue blades sped through the air. Leaping and jumping the two  
entities faced off. Sparks flew every time the steel met.   
  
Quatre and Trowa, rushed forward to help Heero from his still sitting position on the floor. Getting the  
large man to his feet, the three continued to watch the battle. "When day meets night..." Quatre  
whispered softly, "When light fights dark..." Trowa quoted just as softly. " When the fates collide"  
Heero said solemnly. "But who is light and who is dark?"  
  
{kono mune no kodou wa}  
[The beat of my heart]   
  
What am I doing?!? Duo's mind was screaming. He couldn't believe he was fighting, but it wasn't him.  
Someone or something was using his body. 'Who are you?' He screamed silently. A velvety voice  
answered him. 'I am you...' frustrated beyond belief, Duo watched himself battle with Damon.   
  
'Why?' Duo tried once more to engage the other being within himself in conversation. 'It was decided  
long ago...' the voice answered him back. 'What was?' still trying to understand Duo pleaded. 'Long  
ago there was a wager made by demons and gods. A wager in the lives of two mortals. The balance of  
power in the heavens teeters to chose fairly who would control the heavens, we chose mortals; there  
was a deal made by both sides not to interfere'. Duo's unconscious mind reeled, 'My whole life... was  
a bet?'   
  
{alata e to tsudzuite'ru so far away}  
[reaches out to you, so far away]  
{suhada de uketomete}  
[with my bare skin,]  
  
"Come on Duo..." Heero nervously shifted from foot to foot. It was more then he could bare, seeing the  
one person he loved most in this world suddenly come back to him. He had thought he had lost Duo for  
good this time. But when he walked in, even if it wasn't truly Duo... Heero knew that Duo was still with  
him, but now this man... 08 wanted to once more take Duo from him? It was more then his heart could  
take. Heero needed to do something and he needed to do it now before all hope was lost.  
  
{sou... shinayaka ni ima wo}   
[Yeah... Lithely accepting the moment]  
  
'No... your life was not a bet Duo...' the being that was Duo frowned, or a least tried. 'What side am I  
representing?' the other presence seemed to grin. 'We fight for the fate of the demons of heaven... we  
represent the dark' Duo gulped. 'So I must die, for light triumphs over evil ne?' the entity shook it's  
head, 'No Duo we must win, for if the light were to have power it would be end of the world as we  
know it...'  
  
'The light, believes that the human race is no longer worth protecting. They want to purify the world and  
start afresh. Everything you know will lie in ruin.' Duo was stunned he would lose Heero, he wasn't  
going to live in the dark any longer. 'I won't lose!' Duo screamed silently. The other being just  
continued to grinned, 'You will not chose Duo...' before he could question that statement further the  
entity whispered 'It will be your true love who will chose Duo. The question is will he forsake your love  
for the belief in the light? Or will he chose your love as tainted as this body is...'  
  
{suhada de uketomete}  
[with my bare skin,]  
{motto "yasashisa" mitsuketai yo}  
[I want to find more "gentleness!"]  
  
Duo was scared. For the first time he wanted nothing more then to walk away from this fight. If it meant  
he would lose all he had, he wanted only for Heero to be happy. Between light and dark there was only  
one choice. Always the light, no matter how painful Heero would chose the light even if it did mark the  
end of humanity.  
  
Thoughts heavy and sad, Duo allowed his guard to sink. He tried, the other sharing his body wouldn't  
allow it. He would not allow the world to go without a fight to the death. Damon's entity saw the internal  
struggle, and decided to use the battle to his advantage. "It will always be the light, you know?" sweating  
heavily Damon's being looked Duo's in the eye. "Those stupid mortals will always want the light. You,  
you are nothing but a disgusting creature of the night!"  
  
Sword crashed again, hilts locking, just as they had years ago. Smiling the blonde assassin leaned  
forward to whisper in Duo's ear. "Remember? remember this so long ago..." smiling slightly the bigger  
man heaved with all his might. Sending the violet eyes man across the room. "This time Duo I win..."  
  
{subete ga kirameite'ta}  
[Take back the miracle of your youth,]   
  
"No..." Heero watched Duo being thrown across the room. Quatre gasped silently, leaning into Trowa.  
Heero knew it had to be done...   
  
Damon advanced on Duo, sword raised. Scrambling to ready his attack Duo felt his sword being kicked  
away by the golden eyed man. "Now Duo it's time, the choice is at hand. Can you feel it? The wheel's  
of fate and destiny moving? We shall soon see". Feeling his lips work on their own accord Duo  
whispered, "When the one that loves dark, loves the one who holds light..."   
  
{osanai hi no kiseki torimodoshite...]  
[when everything shined.]  
{I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"}  
[I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"]  
  
"No!" Heero screamed, unheeding to his friends Heero ran full tilt towards the one he loved. Seeing  
Damon raise his sword Heero ran faster silent tears running down his cheeks, he had to save Duo.   
Reaching his goal Heero flung himself on top of his koi. His only thought to protect the one he loved,  
with his own body. "The ultimate act of sacrifice will be at hand..."  
  
{otagai no setsunasa}  
[I believe in the kindness]  
  
Duo, or at least the real Duo watched as Damon's sword sank deep into Heero's back. Violet eyes  
widen as they met wide blue. "Heero!?" Duo could barley get the words out. Choking back hysteria  
Duo briefly regained his bodies control. Gathering his koi as close as he could, he brushed those unruly  
bangs out of Heero's clouded eyes. "Hold on love it will be ok I promise..." Duo still clutched at the limp  
figure. Smiling slightly Heero reached up to touch his beloveds face. "Shhhh... no tears sweetheart, Love  
will bring back the warrior". Heero quoted softly to Duo. In that moment Duo understood. Heero had  
made the choice... the other being in Duo's body also realized. Gently Duo set Heero down, Damon had  
pulled his sword free, and was no slowly backing away.   
  
"Now, it ends..." the Demon of Dark turned. Lifting both Deathsythe and Wing Zero from the floor the  
dark assassin turned slowly back to his adversary. For the fist time in his life Damon was afraid.  
  
{kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjite'ru}  
[of feeling and understanding each other's heartbreak.]  
{I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"}  
[I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"]  
  
"It has been decided, the light will henceforth forfeit the heaven and dark shall rule..." Duo's other spoke  
clearly. As he did blue flames engulfed both swords. Damon dropped his sword, nerveless fingers shook  
as the Light tried to escape. "No! It can't be how could he have chosen dark over light!?"   
  
Duo slowly approached the quivering mass of humanity, "Transcended through time." Speaking softly  
Duo raised his swords high. The cold blue flame continued to burn brightly. "Through all..." He quoted  
again. "But how?" the assassin whimpered. Smiling a cold harsh smile Duo raised the swords. "Time to  
die..." Bringing the burning steel down in a smooth arch, Duo felt the blades shatter as they made contact  
with the body of the entity of light. "He chose, silly mortal, he chose love..." The dark Demon continued  
to stare into shock filled amber eyes.   
  
"He chose love of this being," pointing to his chest he continued. " Love you will one day learn is the  
most powerful force on earth..."  
  
{kono kiss de tashika na}   
[With this kiss, I want to]  
  
With those parting words, the light disappeared along with the body of Damon. "You have fulfilled your  
destiny Duo Maxwell, the Dark is willing to grant you a wish..." The entity exited Duo's body. A  
humanoid shaped figure dressed all in black stood before the assassin. Regaining control of all his  
functions, Duo walked over to the body of his loved one. Choking back tears, he looked into those blue  
eyes he loved so much, "Heero..." the larger man smiled painfully, "Love... you always Du-o". Heero  
whispered short of breath. "Never wanted to hurt you..." Duo started to sob in earnest now. "Don't for-  
" with that Heero convulsed once before slipping peacefully into the black beyond...  
  
{jounetsu wo tsutaetai so far away...}  
[show a definite passion to you, so far away...]  
  
"No!" Duo held Heero close rocking his koi, "He didn't deserve this! It was me who needs to die! Me  
who's causes so much pain and heartache..." sobbing uncountably Duo stroked Heero's hair. The pale  
features stalk in contrast to his dark shirt. Warm blood pooled around the black clad assassin. "Oh God  
no Heero..."  
  
{I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"}   
[I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"]  
{ayamachi mo itami mo azayaka}   
[Mistakes and pain]  
  
"Duo..." a voice called out to him. Looking up from where he sat on the floor holding Heero close Duo  
stared into the fathomless black depths of Dark. "What is it you wish?" Duo didn't hesitate, "The only  
thing I held of value in this world died tonight because of your damn game!" Angry beyond reason Duo  
wiped away his tears, "Bring him back dammit! I don't want any-anything but He-Heero..." sobbing  
again Duo allowed the grief he felt to have free rain. "Heero..."  
  
{na isshun no hikari e to michibiete}   
[lead us to a brilliant, momentary light.]  
  
Dark smiled, "As you wish..." the entity of Dark smiled. Black light, shot through with silver enveloped  
Duo and Heero still on the floor.   
  
{I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"}  
[I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"]  
  
The dark light grew larger, swallowing half the marble ballroom. Quatre, Trowa and the rest of the guest  
present watched in awe as the billowing mass took shape. The form almost human in figure, looked like  
a dark angel. Quatre covered his mouth in shock as the dark wings formed around the keeling figure of  
Duo.  
  
Still clasping Heero tightly, Duo felt the dark fog invade his senses. Time and the universe stood still, as  
the gate way to the world of the dead opened. Desperate violets eyes watched dispassionately as the  
light faded slightly to revel the ghostly figure of the one he loved...  
  
{kono mune no kodou wa}   
[The beat of my heart]  
  
"Heero?" the he said. Reaching out, Duo grasped at the apparition. Dark smiled, with a final twist of his  
hands the light became blinding. Duo covered his eyes losing sight of the figure. "Heero!" he yelled  
desperately.   
  
The other persons in the room also covered their eyes as the light showed it's brilliance. When it finally  
cleared and the spots before their vision stopped dancing. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei rushed forward.  
Lying on the floor, entwined were Heero and Duo. "Oh God..." Quatre sobbed, Turing away, Trowa  
held him close.   
  
{alata e to tsudzuite'ru so far away}  
[reaches out to you, so far away]  
  
With a final grin, Dark vanished. Heero, and Duo still on the floor motionless. The dark invaders that had  
arrived with Damon fled seeing their leader killed. All that remained was the body of Relena Peacecraft,  
the house guests, a sobbing Quatre, along with a stoic Wufei and Trowa. The dark had done it's work,  
only one question remained..."Can light withstand the death of dark?"  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: hehehehhe.... I sooooo bad... *T pulling out rifle* eeeeepppppp! *author whips of cardboard  
box*  
T: Ahhhhhh get out of that *yells at author in box*  
Wilson: NO!!!!  
D: mmmmmmm..... candy corn....  
Jay: DAMMIT!!! WILSON NO BAKA!!!!  
Katie: Twit!!! why is it TBC!?  
Cas: Jeez I think you need more death threats...  
Wilson: What if I said I wouldn't write anymore till I got 100 reviews?! Eh?  
Casey: Won't show you yaoi pics...  
Wilson: Waaaahhhhhh....  
T: *pulling out rocket-launcher* ok that's it! _  
Wilson: OH N - *blown to kingdom come*  
All: *Sweatdrop*  
Wilson: ...  
D: ~sigh~ review mmmmmm... candy.... 


	12. So the Story Ends

Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own Gundam ~sigh~ wish I did... *cries really loudly* I love those  
boys!!!  
Parings: 1x2 3x4 5x?  
Romance and Angst (gomen)  
Please ignore my bad spelling and non-excitant grammar  
  
Author's notes: Well guys this is it the end of my story... hope you have enjoyed this as much as I've  
enjoyed writing it. Keep an eye out for my new story *smack* sorry T @_@ thank you time:  
Jordon: thanks man for all the reviews ^_^  
Amber InuYasha: *author starts to cry* oh my god! Were have you been all my life lotsa hugs and  
kisses.  
Soulseacher Ironforge: Hehehehe...a death threat... you know I get a lot of those...  
Heeros_spandex: hehehehe... I love the name... thank you for the reviw ^_^  
Zoe Solange: Thank you and no worries hun I'm a die hard romantic ^-^  
Shadow Girl: I WANT A DUO PLUSHIE!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! anyway hope you like  
the chappie ^_^  
Lilyblossom: bah you yell at me at school too @_@  
Cassie: hehehehe... thank you I know I'm sooooo mean to Duo but wait and see  
Kyra: Hope this ends confusion ^-^  
Ryuu: Ok here all done *dancing around* hehe.. People actually like me!  
Duo and Heero Lover: blah blah death to me blah blah  
Angel of Death: *shaking fist* same to you ^ ~ ^  
Belldandy: Thanks for the traslation ^_^ and yet anther death threat _  
diane: *sniffs* yeah I lobe chibelry and romance too... thank you soooooo much for the nice none  
death threat ~*cough, PSL, Belldandy, Angel of Death, Duo and Heero Lover, cough*~  
Quatre's Angel: Arighto ^_^  
PSL: Hope your hand is well soon luv, oh get working on that story! And thanks for once again anther  
deth threat...  
  
Well that's it, end of my first baby thanks again to everyone and espically my friends you guess for all  
your insaults and beatings have a soft spot for me after all ^_^ well now to escape T... *smack, smack*  
can't win... @_@  
  
"Oro...."  
-Kenshin  
  
  
  
  
  
Dedicated to a good friend who lives on the other side of the world... Love ya always Cas...  
  
  
  
Angel With Metal Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
Code Name 11 Epilogue: So Ends the Story...  
  
  
A sympathetic Quatre, sat before a rather sad looking Heero Yuy. "It's not so bad..." the blond man  
whispered looking at his lover for some form of help. The green eyed man shrugged, the typical Trowa-  
ish response. Heero sighed, "It's just some days are so hard... I get up in the morning and just say I  
Have to take it one day at a time..." Quatre smiled wirily, "So the way life goes Heero".  
  
Just then, there came a tremendous crash from the kitchen. From their position in the living room, of  
Heero's house the three men were immediately on their feet headed towards the source of the noise.  
Reaching the kitchen in record time, the threesome stopped short at the sight before them. Standing  
amongst over turned pots, pans, broken dishware, and any number of kitchen utensils was a flour  
dusted Duo.  
  
Holding his knife on the defence, Duo slowly advanced on the slippery fish. Whose idea was it to buy  
fresh fish for dinner any way? Duo sighed concentrating on his task, the still flopping fish looked at him  
or so he thought. Still advancing Duo raised his knife only to stop in mid swing. He couldn't do it, he  
couldn't kill the poor thing. There was something so unnerving about having your dinner look at you  
with fish eyes. Behind him, Duo heard the sound of laughter. Blinking owlishly he turned to face a  
hysterical Heero and Quatre. Trowa just stood by smiling.  
  
Huffily putting hands on hips Duo glared. It was a good glare years of assassin training brought the two  
out of laughter. "What exactly is so funny?" Duo asked crossing his arms. Heero just continued to grin,  
picking his way delicately across the kitchen Heero embraced Duo. "Quatre, I would like to retract my  
earlier statement. Everyday I wake up happy, and content at least till Duo attempts to cook.." Duo  
gave a half-hearted glare at his koi, it was just so hard to be angry when Heero held him so tenderly.  
  
Gaining control of himself Quatre smiled sweetly, " I guess we'll see you at the party tonight?" both  
Heero and Duo nodded, they wouldn't miss it for the world. Taking their leave Trowa and Quatre bid  
the couple fair well till this evening. Heero and Duo in the meantime decided to try and clean up the  
kitchen.  
  
Watching his braded lover pick up pots and pans Heero's mind drifted back to those events a year  
ago...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
iHeero had felt himself being pulled back from the abyss. Hearing Duo crying, he tried to call  
out to his beloved, tried to tell him not to cry for him. Unable to reach the sobbing man Heero  
was ready to give up when a strong presence pulled him back. 'No Heero Yuy, Duo needs you  
just as you need him... return so this story may end happily...'  
  
Needing no further instructions Heero, felt himself being once more pulled into his body. A  
blinding light, then darkness. Heero woke the next morning in a hospital bed, a feeling of deja-  
vu assailed him as his sleepy mind acknowledged the other presence in the room. Lying across  
his bed was the fragile form of Duo. Reaching out Heero gently stroked that beautiful long hair  
he loved. "Duo..." he whispered running gentle fingers through the silky strands.  
  
Hearing his named murmured Duo groggily opened his eyes, only to find a pair of deep blue  
looking at him. Jumping slightly Duo crawled onto the hospital bed to straddled Heero's hips.  
Heero watched puzzled as Duo settled himself, looking his lover in the eyes Heero was unable to  
read the emotions swirling in those violet depths. Staying like that with Duo sitting on Heero's  
mid section, just staring intently.  
  
The air was electric with tension as finally Duo slowly began to trace every feature on Heero's  
face. Starting with his brow furrowed in bewilderment, Duo trailed his fingers over Heero's  
aquiline nose. Gently tracing the shape of Heero's eyes, feeling those soft eyelashes brush his  
finger. Moving lower till he outlined those lips that stole his senses, and sanity. Silent through it  
all Heero just watched the look of concentration written on Duo's beautiful face. But why was  
Duo doing this? It was almost as if Duo was memorizing him, committing the way he looked to  
memory.  
  
Done his inspection Duo removed his hands, allowing the ominous silence to fill the room so  
more. "Why?" voice soft Duo began to talk, "Why did you do that you baka!" the volume  
steadily increased till Duo was yelling at the man pinned beneath him. "Why? I'm not worth it!  
Do you understand? I couldn't bare it if you died and left me alone! If you ever do that to me  
again Heero I swear I'll follow you to the depths of hell and back!" Done his ranting Duo  
collapsed forward against the solid warmth of Heero. Sobbing again Duo just held on for dear  
life, afraid that if he were to let go he'd lose his love forever.  
  
"Duo no baka, I'll love you forever. I promise I'll never leave you again". Sniffling Duo looked  
up, "You promise?" Heero smiled and groped for Duo's left hand, lifting the appendage Heero  
showed Duo the gold engament ring he had recently placed on Duo's graceful fingers. "You see  
this Duo? This is the promise, a promise made so long ago... never again will I leave you alone.  
Trust in me Duo, together we can be happy".   
  
Duo saw the truth in Heero's eyes, it was finally over. All the pain the heartache, his past... all  
wiped clean. Today was to be the new beginning for the two of them, the future for the first time  
was not bleak and desolate. It was waiting...  
  
Seeing Duo's state of shock Heero gathered the small man close. "You know Duo-koi we really  
should stop ending up in the hospital". Duo smiled through his tears, burying his face in Heero's  
neck. Wrapped around each other body and soul, the two lovers remained for a long while. By  
the time one of them decided to move the sun was sinking in the sky. "Duo?" Heero whispered  
at loth to end the embrace. "Hn..." Duo sighed sleepily, "Maybe we should get something to eat  
ne? Duo nodded letting go of Heero reluctantly. Getting off the bed, Duo pushed Heero back  
down on the hard cot when he too tried to rise. "No, Heero rest I'll get something for us to eat".   
  
Obeying Heero once more relaxed on the uncomfortable mattress. Duo headed towards the door  
hair free, flowing down his back in silken waves. Still wearing his black clothing now complete  
with black boots and warm sweater. "Duo I love you", Heero called to the retreating back of his  
koi. Reaching the door Duo turned to look at the one he loved more then life it's self, the one  
man that loved him in return. "Love you Heero." he said smiling slightly. Reaching out Duo's  
ring caught in the fading daylight, shining brightly Duo looked at the band. Life was worth living  
as long as you have someone you love... just as the ring shone Duo and Heero's love burned  
brightly. It was the end of a tale in their lives, now it was time to start anew.   
Shutting the door behind him Duo grinned a true grin of happiness and relief. From this  
day forward he was no longer an assassin, he would quit. Hang up his sword and retire, well he  
had no more sword so that made it all the easier. Shaking his head Duo went out in search of  
food, today was the first day of the rest of their lives.i  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shaking his head Heero realized Duo was trying to talk to him. "Heero I can't kill him, I mean he's just  
a fish! He can't defend himself!" Heero smiled, it had been a year since that night. The night when all  
their dreams were almost lost. Tonight was their anniversary, yes they'd been married a full year as of  
tonight. So had Quatre and Trowa strangely enough both couples had been married on the same night  
with out the others knowing. Apparently Quatre had been really shook up thinking that Duo and Heero  
had died together. He hadn't wanted to lose Trowa.  
  
Wrapping his husband in a tight embrace, Heero gently began to kiss his way across Duo's neck. The  
long-haired man sighed losing his train of thought, just feeling the sensations running through his body.  
"Heero we can't the - the party wi-will mis-s it..." Duo trailed off surrendering to the magical mouth of  
Heero. They had time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were late to the party. "Gomen, Quatre we got a little sidetracked". The blond man was amused,  
Duo still looked a little hazy, flushed cheeks, and hair unbound. "Glad you could make it eventually,"  
Quatre slyly smiling, "This is the event of the year after all!" Smiling Duo entwined his fingers with  
Heero's, the larger man looked down at his love and grinned. Since that night so long ago Duo had  
come so far. Showing emotion, caring for things he never used to. Heero shuddered, although Duo may  
like cooking he wasn't very good at it. Heero ate every thing Duo made, he didn't have the heart to tell  
Duo no.  
  
Walking across the floor in the main ballroom chatting with friends, the couple's progress was halted by  
the sight of a one-year old Julia teetering towards them. "Dooooooooo-u" she crooned with delight.  
Laughing Duo raced forward to lift the pink buddle off her feet. "Julia!" Heero smiled tenderly as he  
watched the two of them. Julia had an obsession with Duo's hair, and every time they came to visit the  
little one tended to use it like a chew toy. Tonight was no exception. As Duo cuddled the little one  
against his shoulder, on pudgy hand clutched at the lose stands cooing in happiness.   
  
Chuckling Duo pried the little digits away from his mass of chestnut hair. 'Duo' was, much to the cringe  
of her parents, the first word Julia had learned. Still smiling in a silly way Duo began to waltz around the  
floor with his small burden. Laughing like kids will Julia clapped her hands and wiggled trying to dance.  
Heero took a seat in one of the near-by chairs set up for the people who needed to rest their feet.  
"How are things?" Heero turned slightly to see Wufei take the seat next to him. Heero shook his head  
and mock sighed, Wufei chuckled "He still bent on cooking?" Heero nodded. Giving his friend his best  
forlorn look Heero told him his tale of woe, "We saw the rest of the Moulin Rouge the other day and  
poor Duo nearly drowned in his own tears!"   
  
Leaning back in his seat the black haired Chinese man rubbed his chin, "Bit emotional is he?" Heero  
nodded again "I love it though, so much better then that cold closed expression he use to ware". It was  
true, his assassin had come so far. Wufei just smiled, Heero had it bad he was head over heels over-  
the-moon in love with his spouse. "I can't think of a better pair Heero..." the unruly haired man turned  
to look at his close friend, "You think?" the Chinses man smiled "I always have..."   
  
"Hi ya! Wufei, Heero!" the assassin walked up to the seated pair lacking a pink clad bundle of energy.  
"What happened to your date?" Wufei asked seriously. Duo shook his head in mock sadness, "It was  
her bedtime," he looked rueful "Her parents near killed me!" Heero laughed at that. He truly pitted any  
feature boyfriends that one had. Wufei gained his feet excusing himself, it was time for the happy couple  
to have a few moments alone.   
  
Heero also rose to stand before Duo, extending one arm Heero silently asked Duo for a dance. Smiling  
Duo reached out placing his small pale hand in the larger bronzed one of his beloved. Leading his love  
onto the dance floor Heero gently pulled the smaller man close holding him tenderly. The two moved as  
one, as they swept across the dance floor lost in each other. They didn't even notice the other guest  
had stopped dancing to watch the couple. Totally absorbed in each other, Duo was reminded of that  
night over a year ago, that night he was given a miracle he was given a second chance at life. Heero,  
was his second chance...  
  
That night both Deathsythe, and Wing Zero were destroyed killing Damon. It was also the night he  
almost lost Heero to death. It was something Duo never again wanted to be witness to, he was content  
here with the man he loved dancing on there one-year anniversary. Suddenly the song ended and the  
lovers became aware of the audience they had. Blushing Duo tried to hid himself against Heero, still shy  
around most people Duo didn't like the way he was the centre of attention. Smiling Heero steered them  
onto the balcony. It was the same balcony the pair had stood on the night Heero preposed to Duo.  
  
Still blushing faintly, Duo snuggled close to his husband as the wind picked up slightly. "Duo, do you  
remember the last time we stood here?" Smiling Duo nodded how could he forget, that was the  
moment that Duo knew he no longer wanted to die...  
  
"Duo that night... I wanted to ask you sooner but it seemed wrong. So I want to ask you what  
happened that night?" Duo stared out into the night, the calm all-encompassing blackness that once  
represented his life. "Heero, that night what happen will remained a mystery even to me. All I know is  
that I was given a second chance to be with you and that's all I ever wanted". The pair stood in silence  
for quite awhile, until Heero became aware of Duo shaking. Whispering in his koi's ear Heero asked  
what was wrong. Grinning Duo whispered back that he was cold.   
  
Laughing out loud Heero swept the smaller man off his feet, "Come we return to this party!" Heero  
proclaimed in his best commanding voice. Duo buried his face in Heero's neck smiling slightly "Ai  
shiteru Heero Yuy..." Heero felt his lover move closer in his arms, "I love you too, Duo Maxwell..." the  
pair returned to the party, content and happy in their life.  
Somewhere beyond time and relevance, the fates smiled upon the two. There task fulfilled it  
was time for them to once more rest. After all, Heero Yuy's life had been saved by an Angel With  
Metal Wings...   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Owari~*~*~*~  
  
  
Wilson: So this is the end of my story...  
All: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
Wilson: @_@  
Cas: Wilson no baka! We want more!  
T: *shining gun* yeah now that your done how am I gonna get to hurt you?  
Wilson: *gulps* well hehehehe.... you see  
Casey: yeah I have so many more idea's for yaoi picture *off in lalalala land*  
D: Mmmmmm.... candy....  
Katie & Jay: More gay porn!  
Wilson: Well... *smacked with lemons* Oro!  
D: *springs into action* YOU CANNOT STEAL KENSHIN"S LINE!!!!! *steals T's gun and goes  
after author*  
All: *sweatdrop*  
Wilson; Well that's it for this story but I'm working on a new one so keep your eyes peeled it's gonna  
be called 'Fight From the Heart' anther lovely Gundam yaoi ^_^ *bang*  
T: Hehehehe.... ^_~  
Wilson: @_@ 


End file.
